The Party House
by Constantly
Summary: Love is a battle That can start off in the weirdest of ways. Rated for some intence themes as well as suicide. COMPLEATE
1. Getting ready

**A/N: My first Inu Fic...hope you like it**

* * *

**Kagome:** 15 years old.Kagome is a regular student with normal grades.At the moment she thinks she ight like Inuyasha but isn't too sure of herself. She's a normal girl with no real clothing preferance.

**Sango:**15 years old. Likes Miroku. Sango dresses punk,or tomboy unless A certain preverted Guy from school will be where she's going.

**Inuyasha:** 16 years old.Inuyasha is Miroku's good buddy and has dated alot fo woman in the passed. He's friends with Sango and hardly knows Kagome outside of school or even in school. Him and Kagome are meer aquainances.

**Mirkou:** 16 year old. Don't get me wrong but the hentei has a thing for looking casual,Like he's not preverted at all.Just don't fall for his trap. Caresing womans bottoms is his dirty little habit he wants everyone to know. His best friend is Inuyasha

**Sesshomaru:** 18 years old. Sesshomaru goes to Inuyasha's school since he failed grade 11 once he's doomed to see his brother who he loves yet, doesn't love. He has a girl friend named Rin who he hardly sees since she lives farther away from him then most girl friends. He has a punk ass attitude where if you get in his way, He'll knock you down.

**Rin:** 18 years old.Hardley ever comes around.Rin is a sweet,caring honest girl who is the "good girl" most of the time .Her boy friend Sesshomaru barley opens up to her but, what he doesn't say, she alrady knows. Rin lives an hour away from Sesshomaru so they don't see eachother much.

**Kikyou:** 16 years old.Kikyou acts like a slut sometimes but really only wants Inuyasha and isn't afraid to tell him. She's really confused with herself and has backstabbed so many people thatalmost everyone in school has heard her name once ortwice.Skippy outfits are her thing

**Lauren:** 15 years old. This little bitch is unsure of herself. Silent but deadly as they call it.She's always got a few tricks up her sleave but, she wants to be more out going like her two friends,Kim and Cassie.Lauren is unsure of herself but knows that she's always part of the group.

**Kim:** 15 years old.This punk ass bitch will kick some ass and will litterally kill anyone who c bitches at her enough. Dimwitted and yet smart,If you get Kim mad she'll kick your lazy ass.Kim speks her mind and isn't afraid of making rude remarks.With her quick wit and fierce mind you'll be luckey to ever burn this chick. She's always planning something.

**Cassie:** 15 years old.Cassie, is the normal typically team just if you give her pop she turns from the silent back of the room kid to the kid who you would think is always on something. With her subcontious beauty, She's had enough boyfriends to actually makea family with them all. She's hardly enteligent and has a klutzy attitude that gets her in trouble.

* * *

Kagome was rushing around her house looking for an outfit for her dance." I only have1 hour...grr...where's Sango she should have been here 1 hours ago." She ran over to her blue phone and picked it up.She used her freshly painted nail to press the buttons.

At Sango's house Sango was running around looking for something as well. "damn it Kagome, going to kill me...i

should be there by now but what am I going to wear! Mirkou's gonna be there!Oh damn it "

Her black phone starting ringing. "Oh I hope that's not Kagome ready to kill me"

But of course she was wrong

"Hello" Said Sango crossing her fingers

"Hi, Sango!" Said Kagome

Sango's face fell "Hi Kagome okay let's hear it!"

"Huh...oh that no I don't care about that !Just get over here and help me pick out something...Inuyasha's going to be there!"

Sango's face lit up. "So you do like him Kagome!" She jumped up and down wildly.

Kagome started blushing on the other side of the line..I never said that! Your the one who like that pervert!"

It was Sango's turn to blush ." So what if I do!"

Kagome smiled. "Okay Pervert Lover, Just get over here!

"But..but!"

"No but's now Sango!"

Click

"KAGOME," Sango shouted at the phone! "Grr Kagome..I'm not ready.!" She flung open her closet and started throwing thing out.First a purple shirt..Then black pants,Then a dark blue shirt.. "I must have something" After about 10 min's she found the perfect outfit.A cute little light red tie up top with baby blue jean's. She loked herself over in the mirror over a hundred time then went to the bathroom and got all her hair supplys and make up together until Kohaku came in(I'm not sure if I spelt it right)

"Where are yah going Sango?" He asked

"I'm going to a party and Inuyasha's house now I have to go" She pushed him out of the way.

"Well actually Sango...Miroku's here ...he say's he's taking you to a party. Are you to dateing because mom wil get..."

"No..."She rushed down staires. "Miroku what are you doing here! Your not saposto be here!"

"I'm sorry Lady Sango I couldn't wait to see you" His hand rubbed against something(if you don't know what it is then do you even watch the show?)

Sango turned red of embarsment and anger. "You little perverted monk hentei,"

Slap

"I'll see you at the party now go!" She shut the door in his face.Kohaku was on the stairs laughing making kissing noises.

"Shut up You little boy!" She kicked him in the leg and ran upstairs.

Inuyasha was walking back and forth threw his house letting his long black hair follow behind him. "Why am I so nervas...she's just a girl..I don't like her or anything...can I?..No Inuyasha stop kidding yourself." The door bell rung."Here come's more guests" He walked down stairs and pushed his way threw some 100 people who were already there.

He look at the figure in the door way. "Hi Kikyou" Kikyou smiled. "Hello Inuyasha, I'm here" She walked in followed bye 3 other girls."Inu this Kim,Lauren,and Cassie" Inuyasha stared at her" Well Hi.Don't call me Inu, Kikyou I'm not your boy friend anymore.Are you her friends?" The 3 girls nodded.Cassie came forward and whispered in his ear We only came here because we play a trick on her"

Inuyasha looked at her. She had a long medium brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked at the others.Kim had red /orange hair and gray/green eyes. She seemed to be looked around. Lauren had long blond hair with gray/blue eyes. She was staring and a boy with dark black hair with blue eyes. "Come on girls" Said Kikyou walking away withe the three girls glaring at her.Kim whispered to Lauren." If tells us to follow her on more time I'm going to follow my foot up her ass and make sure she suffers pain."Lauren giggled.

Kagome was putting on her blue eye liner and putting the rest of her gold giltter in her hair.She was wearing a light baby blue shirt that had long sleaves but cut of at her tummy and black mini skirt with hooker boots(everybody image her in them..some how I can)She turned around and looked at herself. "perfect" She smiled and ran down to the door when she heard a ringing of a door bell.Sango was standing there with her hair up in 2 long pony tails with green glitter in her hair. She had a heart neacklace on and black eyeliner. "Sorry ,I'm so late" She smiled.

"Don't worry about it Sango ..you only waited ot come until I was leaveing " Kagome shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs on tot he side walk.

"I'm so sorry Kagome" Sango ran up to her.

"It's okay" Kagome brushed a loose strad of hair out of her face.

Inuyasha opened the door to see Miroku with a red mark on his face.

"You went over to Sango's didn't you hentei!" said Inuyasha shacking his head.

"That girls got a smack that's worse then getting a D.T. for 1 month.!" said Miroku steping in to his house.

Inuyasha stared at him." How can you compare her slap to a D.T? "

Miroku smiled." Well it's the only thing that poped in to my head!"

"You mean the only thing you've though of all day!"Said Inuyasha wacking him on the head.

"Okay,i'll admit I'm not the smartest at coming up wiht things but at lease I don't hind my feelings!"said Mirkou nudging him.

"You Hentei!"Inuyasha pushed him in to the croud.

Kagome and Sango walked up the door step.Kagome's tummy did flip flops nad her heart beat sped up.

"Well!" Said Sango.

"Okay"Kagome pressed the button.Inuyasha opened up the door and his mouth droped open.

**A/N: OK that's the end of the chappie..all reviews are happily wanted and all suggetions are wanted!mew**


	2. Unknowing

**A/N: Okay next Chappie**

All ready there and unexpected talking!

Sangojust looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome,Thens traight to Inuyasha again.She sighed at the two of them staring at eachother.If she didn't say something now,She may never get it.  
"Is there _any_ chance of me getting in to the party now,love birds" She said half happy with herself and half pissed off that she was still standing outside.

"Excuse me ?" Said Inuyasha breaking off his gaze from Kagome only to look at Sango,Almost ina glaring matter.

"Well come on, face the facts. I'm right here standing beside Kagome and here you are, staring at her like some love struck puppy. God only knows, You must really like.." Said Sango before being cut off by Inuyasha who was groweling low in his throat.

"Feh ,Get inside bitches . Oh, and for the record, there is no way in hell I like her. Her outfit just stunned me thats all. I'm surprised it isn't skimpy like most of the girls here. Now,"He began again as Sango opened her mouth to speak."Just get your lazy asses inside or start heading home."He opened the door and let them in to the croud of people.

"Jeez what's his problem" Whispered Sango walking inside.Her and Kagome had to hold cling to eachothers handsjust tomake their way threw the croud of people flocking over the food table as well as dancing every where .If they didn't they would have lost eachother. "Wow this place is really packed!" Said Kagome squeezing threw the croud, having a hard time ever though she had a petiet body.

"Your telling me," Yelled Sango over the music as she was stuck between two people dancing to the rythem.She sighed "This is going to be hell isn't it!"

* * *

Miroku just inchedthrew the croud to Inuyasha,patting him on the back."Hey ,I saw the way to dealed with those two, fine assed girls. You like Kagome chick don't you!Hey, I know her from school I could, youknow hook you two up" Miroku finished off,winking dearly as his close friend, who inturn just shoved him into the croud once more.

Inuyasha gave a death glare to Mirkou. "For your infoMr.Also-fucking-knowing, Her outfit just stunned mesince it's not skimpylike all the other girls i've seen so far.Also,since everybody here is wearing dark colorsI didn't know who she was for her outfit almost blinded me!"

"Rrrrright Inuyasha!" Said Miroku grining one of his famous, preverted grins.

" You really want to push it today don't you good buddy,Well guess what.You better push your way threw this croud right now before I come and rip your head off!" Thretened Inuyasha.

"Can do" And in a flash Miroku disappired into the croud of dancing people

"Baka Yaro"Inuyasha muttered before walking off in to the croud.

* * *

Kikyou and her 3 so called friends were sitting down on a couch talking like little girls, squeeling over little things.  
"So , how do you think we should get Inuyasha to notice me?" Asked Kikyou,gigling slightly.

"Why do we care?"said Kim angerly, looking away before feeling a jab in her side, as Lauren nudged her

"Excuse me." Said Kikyou, staring straight at Kim, while point to herself in discust.

"Um..oh nothing,Kim is just being a bitch as usualJust one of those days,"This time Kim nudged her deep in her rib.Lauren yelped a bit before smiling back at Kikyou like nothing was wrong. "Well,Um I dunno..flurt with him I guess." Said Lauren holding Kim's neakin a falcon neak pinch,squeezing it, to inflict pain on Kim.

"Nah,"She sighed, looking at her nails, examining them to the fullest."He hate when people flurt with him.Thats why he's so macho" She giggled once more causing Kim to shiver in then dreadfulness of it all.Kim was read to rip Kikyou's head off

"Well,then ask him to dance since they should be playing music very shor..."Began Cassie before music blared over the speakers.A sweat drop appireing over her head.

* * *

_I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious_

Uh, flirtatcious, tryin to show patience

Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)

Waitin for the right time to flash them keys

Then um I'm leavin, please believin

Oh, Me and the rest of my heathens

Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons

Penthouse, roof top, birds are feedin

No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and, no teasin

I need you to get up up on the dance floor

Give that man what he askin for (oh)

Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (ah, ah)

And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  


* * *

"Or maybe there starting it right now" Cassiefinished off, as the silence filled the air for the first 30 seconds.  
"I think i'm going to get some punch .Would anyone else Like some or want to come with me?"

In an instant, Kim and Lauren stood up,releaved that someone was doing something tog et them away from Kikyou.  
" We'll come" They both said in unison before following Cassie into the croud.

* * *

_(I said)_

Its gettin hot in here (so hot)

So take off all your clothes

I am gettin So hot, I wanna take my clothes off

Oh

Let it hang all out

Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles

What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models

I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle

And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles

* * *

"So Kag, Do you Like Inu?" asked Sango at the punch table.

"Why would you ask that?" Asked Kagome siping her drink.Didn't sango already ask that earlier? .She looked at Sango inocently, pretending to hide the real truth about him.

"Because you guy look like you were lost in eachothers...muff,muff,mufff"  
Kagome had put her handon Sango's face stoping her from talking  
"I get it Sango and no,I do not like him.Oh,and jsutone more littlething, SHUT up!"  
Just then three girls walked up to the punch table beside them, talking loudly as ever.

"God, I thought she wouldn't shut up!...she doesn't stop talking about him..Jesuschrist. I swear if she says one more thing about him, I'm gonna loose it!" Said a blonde one,Taking a careful sip of her punch,Angerline all across her forehead.

"Yeah I know!God, I just want to shove a knife down her throat ,hoping THAT would silence her!I've enver met someone so annoying!" Said the red hair one,plunging the scooper for teh punch ,hard into the bowl, causing som punch to cascade over the sides like a water fall.

"Kim,Just shut up" The Brown haired girl smacked the red headed one causing her to spt out her drink. Now,Kagome and Sango knew her name was Kim.

"You Bitch." Kim yelled as she grabed the brunettes hair.

"What the fuck Kim! Just cool it alright.Here, have some punch!"Said the blonde one ,before grabing punch and pouring some of iton Kim's head.

"Lauren you asshole!" She wiped the hair out of her eyes,flicking her hands off with the wetness.

"Come on, Cassie run!" The blonde one grabed the brown haired girls arm and began to pull her in to thecroud.  
"But Lauren...!"Trailed off the brunettes voice as the music drowened it out

Kim stood there crushing a cup,angrely. "that's it I'm leaveing!" Said Kim turning to go into the croud.

"Um ,excuse me " Began Sango,Grinning at herself.

**A/N:Yep,Redone to some degree.I was so young when I wrote this and Yes,I know, it was pretty lame before.I'm turning it out better and I hope you like it!Please review. More redoing of chapters coming up!**


	3. Just a Dash Drunk,Karma

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha characters  
**

* * *

Kim turned at her. "What do you want you bitch!" Kim glared at her.Her anger getting teh best of her.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Bitcheyness of the day!" said Sango before pulling Kagome away from the punch table.

" If you think I'm bitchy ,you should see Kikyou!" Kim put her crushed stryfoam cup down on the table roughly, causeing the table to jitter slightly.Kim turned away.

"Wait,"called Kagome turning away from Sango's hold on her arm to faceKim's back."You hate Kikyou too?"  
On her feet, Kim, turned around silently ,almost disappiring in the croud before.

"Hell yeah. Who the fuck doesn't like that 'obsessed-with-herself' bitch?" Yelled Kim as sheused the sleave of her long dark blue shirt ,trying to wipe away the punch from her hair.  
"We hate her so much were gonna play a trick on her since were pretending to be her friends."

Sangoand Kagome looked at her trying to figure out who"We" were before noticing the two other girls coming back.  
" Kim, come on Kikyou's waiting for you.After this ,honestly,I'm going tohit herover the head with a sledge hammer!" Said the brown hair one. She looked over at Kagome and Sango who inturn looked at her. She stood there and merly smiled, witha sweat drop goingdown her head once more.  
"Oh,um..,a, gomen..I'm Cassie this is Lauren.I see you already met our oh so high tempered Kim." Cassie held out her hand to avoid Kim's flaunting about.  
Kagome took it and shook it gently, staring back at her,smiling..

"I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango.Were talking to your friend Kim about getting back at Kikyou."Kagome said with a miscivious grin on her face.

"Hey will you help us get back at her?" Asked Lauren, smirking in anticipation.

* * *

Mirkou was looking at everybody and dancing by himself to the beat. He then spoted Sango, walking over to her untill he was stoped by Inuyasha.

"So, you aregonna rub Sango's ass again. You fucking pervert Miroku!" said Inuyasha smacking Miroku over the back of head, playfully.

" No, actually I wasn't Inu. I was going to ask her to dance with me." Miroku smiled lightly at his best friend who, had a display of dismay on his face.

" If you aregoing to smile at her while your doing so, you might want ot rethink that plan.My go that was so ugly. I'm scared for life now," Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the back and sighed,pushing him into the croud. "Good luck at getting her to dance with a face like that!" Inuyasha laughed as he turned around,spotting Kagome at the table. He shook his head at the thought of asking her to dance and jsut walked away.

Miroku smirked and hesaw some blue hair boys going up to the brunette and the blonde one.They were quickley whisked away from the punch table. The red head that stood beside Sango shook her head as a boy quickley walked off.He was coming closer to his target.

* * *

Sango was smiling and talking to Kim when she saw Miroku. Her heart fluttered quickley for a second. She turned to Kagome with her eyes pleading heavily.  
"Quick! Hide me..he's coming!" Sango put her hands infront of her face and tried to hide from Miroku's prying eyes.Kagome only patted Sango on the back comfortly ,sipping her drink casualy.

"Would you like to dance," Questioned Miroku, holding out his hand out to Sango,Looking at her carefully.  
Kim held in a suttle laugh before sitting down in a chair, crossing her legs. Her attention being directed to her friends.

"Come on Sango," Kagome whispered into Sango's ear, trying tor easure her.Kagome smiled and looked at Mirkou. "Hello Miroku."

"H..H..Hey "Said Sango ,bringing her arms down from herface.Blushing like a mad cow.  
"So,"Continued Miroku, his hand still out for her."Will you dance with me?"

"I..I..I..I...II...I"Stammered Sango, trying to cover the guilt in her voice.

"She would love to!" Said Kagome pushing Sango into Miroku who inturn smirked.He mouthed a quick thank you before bringing Sango out to the dance floor.

Sango made I'm-going-to-kill-you glare.Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to her friend.

* * *

Inuyasha was in a corner away from Kikyou but close to Kagome. He was going to walk over to her but,He would lose his tough image.That image was all he had left so he choose not too.

* * *

Kikyou walked over to the punch table and looked at Kagome, rolling her eyes, looking away.

"You look good for once Kag.Like the punch?" Said Kikyou smiling her 'popular smile'. Watching the group.

"Arigatou Kikyou.Your looking nice as always bitch,"Snifed Kagome.The tension in the air, putting a strain on her. "Oh,that's right ,I'm sorry. Yes this punch is good. Why do you ask?" Kagome put her drink on the table before turning to face Kikyou.Her eyebrow tilted in discust.Kikyou noticed the drink on the table and quickley stole a glance at it before looking up at Kagome,smiling .Her plan was working.

"Oh ,well you see Kag. I made this that's why." Kikyou sliped some pills in Kagome's drink when Kagome turned her head to watch her friend, dancing with her beloved crush. Kikyou grabed another cup and filled it with the non-acoholic punch,smirking to herself, away from Kagome's gaze.

"Well that's something that's good about you, then."Kagome said back rudley, turning to Kikyou. Kagome picked up her drink putting it to her lips,drinking it.  
Kikyou smiled and drank her punch.This was gonna be good.

Kagome pulled the cup away from her lips and felt a bit dizzy.She blinked a couple times before putting her cup down on the table.

"Could get me some more punch Kikyou,I am not feeling to well. I don't mean to burden you its just, I feel sick"

"Sure Kag." Kikyou put some more punch in and a few more pills and gave it to her.Kagome took it and drank it quickley. Imidiatleyafterwards Kagome felt her stomach lurching foreward a bit and the room spin.

"Do you know where a bathroom is?" Kagome asked lightly as her legs started to feel very weak andher words slurred together.

"Yes it's upstairs."Kikyou repliyed beforewalking away from the table.

Kagome wobbled to the stairs, having a hard time getting passed everyone as her head spun.The music dulling her sences and her legs thretenening to give way underneith her.She stumbed up the stairs ,looking around .She absentmindedly pushed open door to a room and collasped on the floor only a few meters in . Thedoor just silently shut behind her.

* * *

Sango was looking another way and dancing with Miroku. She wanted to rest her head on his shouldar but he would get the wrong idea.Miroku's hands were curently on her butt and SAngo was having a hard time controlling the urge to slap him upside the head.Sango may actually liked it that way though.  
She looked at Lauren and Cassie who were pretty happy and talking with the guys they were dancing with. Kim was talking to the punk guy against a wall. She was laughing.

Sango looked around .She didn't see Kagome anywhere.Lightly, Sango shruged.Kagome could take care of herself.She was around her somewhere.

* * *

Inuyasha was looking around at all the people dancing. He was tired. 'Luckley no one's going to bother me.' He walked toward the stairs.

"Hey Inuyasha would you like to dance" Said a cheery voice.A vein in his head twitched at the high voice.Her sighed trying to control his anger before turning to face the sorce.

"No Kikyou .I'm to tired now leave me alone" Inuyasha said,climbing the stairs.

"Aw poor baby.I'll come with you" Kikyou started following him. Reaching for his hand. He quickley turned around.

"NO KIKYOU! Don't follow me I'm not your pet or your boyfriend now leave me alone you bitch!" He walked up teh stairs. Kikyou glared at him.

"I will have you"She muttered before ,grinning,slipping away into the night.

Inuyasha looked down the stairs"Feh.I hate that girl!" He pushed open his door and stood there with the door closing behind him.."K..K..K..Kagome?"

Inuyasha stood there in utterly shock.  
"Kagome...What the hell ! Get out of my room bitch!"

Kagome just laied on the ground in the same postion not moving a bit.

"Didn't you hear me Kag, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!"  
Yet again Kagome didn't move.Inuyasha knelt down beside her and poked her form quickley in wonder.( a/n: Why did you do that! how crule ! > ) Kagome didn't move. Inuyasha poked her again but still the same result.  
"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha turnied her over and just looked at the Kagome passed out.He grew a bit shakey but picked her up and laid her on his bed. Kagome laid there in silence. Inuyasha looked at her pretty pale face glowing in the moon light that shone thre his window.

**'She's so pretty...wait...what the hell am I thinking!'**

_ What are you thinking...what do you think boy!_

**Who are you?**

_I'm god!  
_  
**Yeah a huh and I'm an elf**

_ Fine I am "The voice within!"_

**...Oh that dude well get out of my head!**

_ I live within you Inuyasha.I KNOW your feelings  
_  
**Good for you now shut up!**

**_A/N:Sorry,I just had to put one of these things in here and even though I'm redoing this chapter.I just couldn't take it out!Gomen_**

Inuyasha walked toward the door of his room but stoped and looked over his shouldar at Kagome.

"I'll be back Kag." Hewhispered to her sleeping form before hewalked out of the room and locked the door to make sure no boys went in his room and had a sick idea. He knew how some boys on he was boy?

* * *

Kikyou growled and looked over at Kim,Cassie, and Lauren but, saw Sango with them talking. Kikyou flung her hair out her face attracting some boys to look at her.She looked over and smiled and started walking toward the 4 happy people and the 3 of them she called friends.

* * *

Allfour of the girls were laughing at the ideas they had that they were going to put Kikyou threw.

" I know," Said Kim." One of us should trip and splash dyed punch all over her dress."

"It's lame but it will work." Said Lauren smiling. Sango looked at them.

"I have one," Said Sango."I did this one year to Miroku when he had a white pants on," All three of the girl giggled and looked at Sango.

"Go on Sango." said Cassie.Sango nodded and continued. "Someone get's mud all over their shoe and..."

Sango stoped and looked at Kikyou who just walked in.

"Hello Sango. Nice to see a slut like you ,not acting like one for once."  
Kikyou smiled evily at her.Sango rolled her eyes. "You really think that is a good comeback. If you think i'm a slut then go and put on all the baggiest clothes you can find and we'll see who looks like a slut." Sango stood there and eyed Kikyou. Kikyou just looked at her.

"What's the mater Slut-go never seen a pretty girl do a good comeback before." Sango laughed at her.

"Yeah..Kikyou,...So..good my ass bitch."Sango stood up and punched Kikyou in the face. "Still think your hot now ,Bloody Nose."  
She walked away from Kikyou who was holding her nose in agony. Kim smiled and got some punch and gave it to Cassie. "So Kiky...ahhh... oh my god I'm so sorry Kikyou."

Lauren held back a laugh.Cassie covered he own mouth to stop from laughing and to look like she didn't mean to SPILL the dyed punch on Kikyou.

Kim got another idea and told Lauren.Lauren steped closer on to Kikyou's dress skirt."Let me help you up Kikyou and Cassie how could you be so crule!"

Cassie turned away and started giggling but making it sound like she was crying. Lauren took Kikyous hand and started helping her up. Kikyou stood up and her skirt ripped.Kikyou glared at her.

"Fuck you Bitch! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENCIVE THIS IS! FUCK YOU!" Lauren took a step back.

"K...K...Kikyou I don't swing that way but we can still be friends..right?" Lauren barly made out the last word for she started laughing so hard with Kim and Cassie doing the same. "GRRRRRRR." Kikyou stomped away with guys watching her past and whistling.

**A/N:Yep,being scolded by my parents for not geting off the computer.Oh well.i hope it was worth it. Well, till later.Ja na.Just so you are informed.The story DOES get better.Just these chapters suck.Please bare with me!**


	4. Get Out of Here

Inuyasha was walking down stairs and looking at the crouded house that he lived in. " I do realise i'm gonna have a major clean up party after this...right?" Inuyasha shruged and started walking around. He leaned against the punch table and sighed heavily.  
  
"kagome" He thought.She haunted him. She was always in his mind.It was like she was super glued there.His thoughts though,Were interupted by a certain black hair girl walking past him. She punched him in the abdomin causing him to fall forward.  
  
" DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH!!!!" Inuyasha regained balance and stood up.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Why do you think I care?" Kikyou growled and walked away.  
  
"I swear that slut is just a accident waiting to happen." Inuyasha looked over at Mirkou who was smiling moronically as usual.  
  
" Oh please don't tell me you rubed Sango's ass again." Miroku shook his head causing his brown hair to fall near his eye's.  
  
"Nah, I only danced with her." Inuyashas mouth dropped open. Inuyasha just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Really.......AH HA! You squeezed her ass didn't you!" Miroku laughed and shook his head.  
  
"What made you think that? Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and punched him in the shouldar.  
  
" Oh yeah I wonder..." Inuyasha walked away from the punch table and walked to the kitchen and looked inside.  
  
Drunk people were laughing and acting like jerks as you do when your drunk.  
  
"Their drink but....how can that be...." Inuaysha ran threw the house and looked for any booze bottles or anything. There wasn't any.  
  
"I better get everyone out of here before anybody else get's like this. Miroku walked up to him and smiled and him.  
  
"Man that punch is good." Inuyasha thought for a moment then looked around and spoted the black haired girl who he needed.He pushed Miroku out of the way and walked up to Her.  
  
"KIKYOU! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE PUNCH!" Kikyou looked at him then at the punch table.  
  
"Nothing sweety." She smiled sweetly and patted his head. He growled.  
  
"Nothing my ass! PEOPLE ARE DRUNK HERE! My BEST FRIEND IS HALF DRUNK AND YOU SAY NOTHING! YOU BITCH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" Kikyou stared at him.Her eye's wide open in shock.  
  
"But Inu-"  
  
"NOW KIKYOU!" Kikyou walked over to the door and opened it and slamed it behind her. Inuyasha was fumming mad. People were looking at him oddly. He stared at them hurtfully and pointed to the door. They nodded and ran out. Miroku came up behind him and taped him on the shouldar.  
  
"Hey..Dude that wasn't very nice." Inuyasha grabed the back of his shirt collar and draged him up the stairs to a room and threw him in.  
  
"You ain't driving anywhere!" Inuaysha ran down the stairs and looked around. He had to get everyone out of here.Everyone out of his house.  
  
For the next hour Inuyasha was rounding up people and either putting them in a room or shoving them out the door.  
  
After another half an hour everyone was gone.Even Mirkou who had caughten a ride with Sango and 3 other girls. Inuaysha started cleaning up the place starting with the punch. She picked up the bowl carefully making sure not to strain himself carrying it.He brought it to the sink and dunmped it out. He used a scruber and started cleaning it with lot's of soap detergint and warm water. He kept cleaning ,grumbling every now and then about how is arm was hurting from doing the same motion over and over and over again. He kept going though until he finally gave up and set the soap and warm water inside it and let it soak. The smell of drugs wouldn't come out.  
  
He walked around the house with a garbage bag picking up all the wrappers, chip bags, pop cans , ect. After another two hours of back breaking work he slumped on the couch and felt relaxed at once to his back and feet that had cried to be off the ground. His ear's picked up a door knob moving and rattling. He stood up and walked upstairs and remmeber the Kagome in his bed room. He ran up and opened the door and caught Kagome in his arm's making him turn light pink. He stared at her and looked at her sick fourm.  
  
"Bathroom...." Inuyasha looked at her shocked but picked her up and ran to the bathroom. She bent over the toilet bowl and you know. Inuyasha shook his hean and bent down to the Kagome shaking weakly on the floor. Before he knew it he was rubbing her back. Kagome shooken up stood up after awhile and splashed cool water all over her face. The sweat washed away and everything else that made her stink. Inuyasha watched her try her face and walk weakly out the bathroom stairs to the top of the stair case.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Kagome looked at him sickley and tired.  
  
"Home." Inuyasha picked her up and went in to his bedroom and put her down.  
  
"You can't go home yet Kagome you can't walk there and you can't drive.Your gonna have to wait till morning." Kagome shook violantly making Inuyasha jump slightly. Her body was hurting and now this..jerk wouldn't let her go home.  
  
"No..I got to get home." Inuyasha pulled the sheets from under her and put them on top of her.  
  
"A let's say ..NO WAY IN HELL! Your to sick to get out of bed so just stay here and don't try and een go down the stairs." He stood up and walked to the door and walked out but peeked inside then disappired behind the door. Kagome sighed. And closed her eye's. Everything would be better in the morning.  
  
A/N: There you go......Please RE-view....QUESTION'S? Please Review and ask me!!!!!!PLEASEEEE  
  
~~~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
VVVV  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	5. The Morning After

A/N: This chapter will be mostly about Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha woke up sleeply and go up from the couch that he had called his bed for the night.He rubed his eyes slowly and walked over to his kitchen and started to fix some french toast. Forgeting about Kagome she rolled down the stairs.  
  
All the racket made Inuyasha loot over at the stairs at the Kagome weakly at the bottom of the stair case. He ran over to her and picked her up . Fully awake now, Inuyasha walked over to the couch and put her down and then ran to the kitchen to fetch her a cold ice pack. Returning in only mere seconds he sat down beside her and placed her in his lap and rested the ice pack on her head.  
  
Kagome looked beautiful although she was still sick. Her eyes had bags under them and her skin was pale.  
  
'I wonder exactally how much acohol Kikyou had sliped into Kagomes drink for her to be this sick.' His thoughs wondered off untill he smelt smoke and move Kagome quickly to reach his burn breakfast.  
  
Sighing in the kitchen Inuyasha turned off the stove top and walked over to Kagome and looked at her.  
  
'She's such a little devil that haunts me.' He sat next to her again and watched her sleep peacfully.  
  
~~  
  
A couple of hours later Kagome woke up hurting and tired.  
  
'wha..What happened.' She said as her sight slowly came back to her. Inuyasha bent over her and shyly set Kagome up right.  
  
"Kagome, you kinda fell down some stairs."  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha smirked and nodded smiling.  
  
"Yeah,This morning you did." Kaomge eyed him .  
  
" Well how did I get in your house.......TELL ME I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU!." Inuyasha was horror struck and lost for words.  
  
" NO WAY IN HELL! EVEN IF I WAS DRUNK I NEVER WOULD SLEEP WITH YOU!" Kagome sighed happily and held her ice pack as her head ached.  
  
"Good... What did happen yesterday Inu?" Inuyasha turned towards her from that name,drawing his attention away from the floor.He sighed and took her ice pack.  
  
"Kikyou got you a bit druged and a bit of acohol in your system. " Kagome was shocked now and looked at him as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Why would she do that Inu?" Inuyasha winced at that name again.It brought back memories.horribul memorys.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know and please..stop calling me that." She looked at him weakly as he came back and placed the ice pack on her head,sitting beside her staring at the floor.  
  
"Why...Is something wrong." Inuyasha nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes Kagome...terrebly wrong."  
  
A/N: Yes,,Yes I know terribly short but the next one will be better. I just had to get this chapter out of my system. Well till next time,PEACE MEEP! 


	6. Just Realization

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile! My computor has been down and i had to use a library computo and believe me they totally suck! Anyway here's the chapter you guys have wanted for so long and please read my other story 'powers and Depresion'  
  
Kagome just looked at Inuyasha stuned. She opened her mouth but instantly closing it feeling a quizzy feeling inside. Her throat was starting to sting and by now she could figure out that she couldn't get to the bathroom.  
  
She had to let herself go there.Yep,Not the best spot in the world but it was the only way. She landed on her kness and.....  
  
So ,to make a sick part of the story short..let's just say she threw up on the carpet.Plain and simple  
  
Inuyasha stood and stuck out his tounge sickenly. A pain of anger hit him. Great now the girl who got drugged in his house was throwing up anywhere she pleased. How beautiful hey! He just walked over to the leaning Kagome and helped her off the floor. To his surprise,She was very light for a girl of her size.  
  
Not saying that she was fat no,It's just surprised him how when someone get's sick how much lighter they are but, then again,He didn't really pick her up.  
  
"Alright Kagome, I am gonna drive you home before my house starts to smell like you." He smirked as her heard her growl slightly.  
  
Kagoem was to light headed from her pleasnt happening with the carpet to really register what he had told her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She began while he turned his back to her. Just as quickely as he had turned away from her he had turned back.  
  
"What Kagome? The bathroom is upstairs if you need it." Kagome realised he was teasing her . In a very rude way.  
  
' He's using my sickness against me..oh i'll show you.' Kagome just smiled and Inuyasha's smirk and continued.  
  
" Why does the name Inu hurt you so much..it's just a name." Kagome smiled and just stood there looking at him while swaying a bit.  
  
The question hit Inuyasha like a bullet. She just had to keep asking him. A image flashed in his head just like a video playing in his head  
  
" Listen boy, You are the son of a man of great things! You are a a dishonor to me cause you ; a boy of your age can't pick up this sword. I could pick two of that size at your age. " A man with long black hair stood infront of a little boy no older than the age of five . The both resembled eachother but seemed to have difficulty.  
  
" Yes master Ling. But the shword is so heavy. It weigh's me down."  
  
(You probably thought it was Inutashio .That is his name right?)  
  
The little boy was thrown to the ground from a rought slap to his face, leaving a crule mark.  
  
" You will never be a great weilder of the swords! Your father shall hear of this. You have no name. "The man shook his hand violantly at the boy and turned away.  
  
"My name ish Inuyasha. I do have a name!" Shouted the little boy at the man. The black haird man turned toward him and squinted his eyes in away the boy knew ment trouble.  
  
" Well listen up Inuyasha. That is your name for now but with me your name is nothing of importance. Now , When you hear the word Inu you better run alright Inu." The little boy shook violantly while the hand came closer.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hello, Stupid idiot!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Said Kagome waving her hands infront of his face.  
  
Inuyasha snapped back to reality and looked down at the girl before him practically fogeting where he was.  
  
"I thought I lost you there."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha reached for the door.  
  
"You might want to change." Sugested Kagome.  
  
"Why wrench?"  
  
"Um....I kinda had an accident on youre pants' ." Inuyasha looked down.  
  
"AW MAN!" 


	7. Little Boy Crush

After Inuyasha had cleaned himself up, He walked down his stairs slowly . He was still raging from what Kagome had done even thought he was mad, something tugged at him to let the grudge go but in his mind and soul he couldn't for no real reason.  
  
"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha began in a gruff ,rude tone when he was half way down the stairs."Time to get you home."

Kagome smiled and ran over to the door and flung it open smelling the fresh air.

"Am I ever happy to get out of there!" Inuyasha walked in and heard her expression of happiness in her voice and his anger rose to a new high. How dare she talk about his house like it was some sort of crack shack!

"Excuse me!" He half shouted and half said . All Kagome did in return was stare at him and fake smile innocently. "You know what, forget that shit! Let's just get you home. I can't take much more of this!" Inuyasha had gotten into his car in this time and had turned it on and seemed to not focus on the Kagome staring at him intently.

"You all--"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Kagome blinked at his high tone voice and jumped int he car and said nothing all the way home.  
  
How could he, The man she had had a crush on for so long actually be such a fucker? This couldn't be happening. Every thing she had imagined of him being a bad boy was washed away. He wasn't a bad boy, He was a wannabe. Her whole life, She had had a crush on a guy that wasn't even anything close to what she thought and hoped he would be. How desperate for a boy friend was she?

That week  
  
Sango noticed her best friend was more depressant then usual. She could tell that Kagome wasn't sick but that is was something deeper.Something deep inside her and she wasn't going to budge. She hoped it would go away by it's selfed but as Kagome went threw the week she seemed more and more depressed. She didn't smile and spent all her free time under a tree studying or staring at the clouds. Not a speck of a smile. It was a horrible torcher to see Sango like this, but that all changed in the hall ways just as Sango was going to talk to Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shouted Sango as she ran up to her best friend at her locker.

A smile was plastered on Kagome's face. Sango stepped back from her friend and stared at her continuously. Kagome's expression changed and she was sad again.

"What is it Sango?" Asked Kagome as if nothing had happened. She started walking with Sango trailing behind her.

"First of all, How come this whole week you've been so depressed and now,You all giddy and stuff?!" Kagome smiled and tried to hide her blush.

"I'll tell you but don't tell Miroku alright!" Said Kagome pointing her finger at Sango and pulling her into a corner. Sango nodded her head and pinkie swear-ed with Kagome before Kagome took a long breath and began. "I met the cutest guy in the world. He looks like Inuyasha but he's so much cuter!!"

Kagome giggled and hugged Sango before breaking away. Sango just stared at her best friend;blankly again.

"You don't mean Sesshomau do you?" Kagome stopped smiling and looked at her friend.

"Yeah why? " Asked Kagome concerned. Sango took a deep ,long breath like Kagome.

" That's Inuyasha's brother."

A/N: == I'll leave you there.Till next time..peace! 


	8. Fighting over Men

Kagome stared at Sango for a moment before looking back to her locker ,pulling out her history book. She shrugged before shutting her locker quietly like nothing was wrong.  
  
" So, He's his brother. It's not like I have a problem with that. IF Inuyasha liked me then Now he's gonna be jealous and I love when guys are jealous of me!" Kagome squealed with excitement that Sango didn't know of. Sango grabbed her friends arm's and looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to you? I mean come on! A guy being jealous of you,when did that become a good thing?"  
  
Kagome stiffened and pulled out of Sango's grip.  
  
"When was it not a good thing." Kagome smiled her happy smile and rushed off to her class.  
  
Kagome sat in History listening to the teacher babble on about the Indians and settlers ; their home land and everything else. Kagome sat there with her head on her desk ,tiredly.  
  
why do we have to learn everything we already know She thought tiredly.  
  
She looked over at Inuyasha sleeping in the corner of the room and a smile fell on her face.  
  
_on another note, Sesshomaru is probably enjoying the same fate I am. At least I have him to think about!_ She looked up at the clock and smiled. It was almost time for her next class then her plan could go into work.

Ring a ding.....you get the damn picture!Kagome raced out of class to her locker and got her books out just as Sesshomaru came down the stairs. His long silver hair was so appealing and Kagome could see herself touching it. She giggled inside herself so no one would suspect anything.  
  
And on a good note this plan would also get her closer to her next class which seemed to be upstairs to her luck.  
  
Kagom took a breath before putting her head down and walking toward Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango turned the corner with her book in her hands ans saw Kagome walking toward Sesshomaru  
  
_And to think I thought she was mature_.Thought Sango before calling out to Kagome.  
  
Kagome heard Sango and sighed.  
  
_She's gonna ruin this...wait if I turn around just about...._  
  
Kagome turned her head and collided with Sesshomaru just as he was walking past.  
  
_SCORE_ She mentally applauded herself and looked down at Sesshomaru who was underneath her staring at her.  
  
Kagome put on her frightened face and got off him, while picking up her books.  
  
"I..I.I'm sorry. " Said Kagome in her shocked tone while shakily picking up her books. Sesshomaru sat up and brushed himself off while picking up his books and hers.  
  
"He don't worry about it kid. " Kagome nodded and looked back at her friend Sango and gulped.  
  
Sango was going to be totally pissed at her if Kagome told the truth. I mean come on,She was going to be mad that she didn't listen to her call out but, on the other hand, she did listen to her by turning around so Sango had no reason to be mad at her.  
  
Kagome stood up after getting her books with a tint of pink on her face.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and passed her, her books. He noticed the tint on her face and decided it was nothing.  
  
"Next time, Just watch where your going alright." He said before punching h another boy named Koga on eh shoulder and laughing. Koga looked over at Kagome and she did what he thought was wink at her but she could have been wrong for the girls behind him fainted.  
  
"Boys." Said Kagome as she walked over to Sango who had her books and was racing up the stairs.  
  
"SANGO! WAIT UP." She said running up to her friend.  
  
Sango didn't look at her.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?"  
  
Sango turned around and glared at Kagome and threw her books down.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! You bumped into Sesshomaru because you felt that you need to touch the damn guy. You crash into him only hour ago and now your trying to win his attention! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!  
  
Secondly! You never told me, you didn't wait for me and your only doing this because your trying to make Inuyasha jealous! You know that! YOU DON'T EVEN REALLY LIKE HIM! YOU LIKE INUYASHA! He only looks like him and that's why you like him Kagome that's why!  
  
You know what..after this, i don't want to go to my last class of the day. You know what, I'M GOING HOME!"  
  
Sango picked up her books and walked down the stairs fuming mad.  
  
"Phone me when you become sane again, Kagome!" Said Sango as she turned a corner out of Kagome's view.  
  
Kagome stood there in aw for a moment before hearing the bell ringing. Kagome stamped her foot and ran off.  
  
_I'm gonna be late again!!_  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Inuyasha sat in class his head against the wall. He felt like dieing there in Chemistry. Mix something,anything up that would rid him of the feeling he had inside.  
  
_Why did Kagome bump in to Sesshomaru? I must of been an accident. Yes, It had to be, it just had to be!_ Inuyasha was day dreaming when a hand slapped on his desk and he had to snap back to reality .  
  
"He's an invitation to my party! You better come cause I need to dance with your handsome form again."  
  
Inuyasha guessed who it was and groaned.  
  
"For the love of god Kikyou!"  
  
"See yeah there!" She said before turning around in her seat and pretending to listen to the teacher.  
  
Stupid girl.She's just waisting her time, then...again if I started dating her maybe I could make Kagome jelious......nah that wouldn't work.Besides she doesn't like me..she likes Sesshomaru...well she might not like him...I dunno ..i'm so confused!!  
  
Kagome sat on her bed for a long time thinking with her hand on the phone. Sango had been right. She did only bump into him one hour before she collided with him ...again. You can't be in love at first sight can you? Sango was wrong in one thing that Kagome knew wasn't ever true. She didn't like Sesshomaru because he looked like Inuyasha. He was so more caring then Inuyasha and unlike his brother ,Sesshomaru didn't blurt things out to people when they bumped in to him. Inuyasha was so arrogant!  
  
Sango knew more about Kagome then Kagome did of herself.  
  
Kagome had realized that it was her fault that Sango was mad and she could see clearly now why she was. The pond was now clear in her mind and that gave her courage to finally pick the phone up and dial her best friends number.  
  
Kagome waited for a bit listening to the ringing and decided that she was going to have to leave a message on her machine. Some how, a weight on her shoulders was lifted a bit, she was going to have to leave a message and not talk to the person it's self.  
  
But, another error came up in Kagome's thoughts. She was just hiding form the guilt she would have to go threw again.  
  
It was to late now cause Sango's voice came on ,pre-recorded and fake.  
  
**"Moshi ,Moshi. This is the number of Sango Talena and if your names Kagome and you've been a real bitch to me then please hear my message. Meet me by the tree in the school court yard at 4:00pm today. June 17. Yeah, I know it's you cause who else would phone me oh yeah and Please leave a message after the.."**  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Kagome was a bit struck about what the hell had just happened. She phoned 5 more times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.  
  
"I guess she's still mad ." Said Kagome to herself. She looked over at her clock and instantly snapped up straight.  
  
"4:26! What the! This day is getting ugly isn't it!!" Kagome screamed at her clock while bursting out her bedroom door and galloping down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Elephant! Maybe next time don't run" Souta slammed his door and shook his head in disapproval.  
  
Kagome barley hear him as she was raped in her thoughts of what Sango might be doing and if she would get more mad since Kagome didin't show up.  
  
At 5:00pm Kagome arrived at the school and saw a figure under the tree she was going meet Sango under. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran over.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sango! I didn't get our message till....."  
  
"I'm not Sango." Said The boy turning around with depressant look in his eyes. Kagome stepped back and mentally slapped her self for thinking Inuyasha was her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha it's just.."  
  
"I don't care bitch." He said while walking away.  
  
Kagome gasped and felt her anger fill up inside her. She turned to the tree with her hands clenched in fists.  
  
A pink notice was up on the tree and Jaime took a step closer to read it .  
  
She read it silently and the only thing she breathed was ."Party"  
  
A/N: Damn...long chapter but hey, you guys deserved it! Well please review and the party house is having a name change so please send your suggestions to me! 


	9. A Note to Know

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

_I will not be making another chapter of this story till I get some more reviews. I'm really questioning Where I should keep this story up.I know one of my friends wants me to((thanks Rach!)) _

_But, that isn't enough. This and my other fav story "Giving it all up" Are not geting enough reviews..actually parly ANY of my stories are getting reviews and this makes me sad. _

_As an author I feel that it was my duty to make you gus happy but you know....I don't think it is anymore cause you guys really arn't supporting me. at all!!!! _

__

_So here is the message behind this crappy message._

I will not update till more reviews.

**_Thankies! And have a nice day (Hope it's better then mine right now)_**

**_HealingWings_**


	10. EveryThing Turns Out Wrong Yet, Right

**_Disclamer: How we all wish that we could own Inuaysha but, I..I AM THE ONLY REAL BEHOLDER OF THE INUYASHA! J0k1n8_**

Kagome walked up the door step to a white mansion in a blue halter top and some faded jean shirt with a green belt wrap around her waist twice. Two black stockings pulled up to her knees and her hair up in braids completed her out fit.  
  
It had taken her so long to look like this. It had because she still hadn't talked to Sango so she didn't have Sango's word that it was alright. She had to true on her intuition and she didn't completely trust herself at this point .  
  
She knocked on the door and waited for a reply and just as if her thoughts were answered the door knob turned and Kikyou stood there and blinked at her.  
  
Kikyou defiantly looked like a slut. Let's just get straight to it. She had a tube top that was too small anyways and REALLY short shorts. Leg warmers up to her thighs and arm warmers that were both bright pink. although Kikyou, was stunning , you could easily mistake her for a hooker.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She spat at Kagome as Kagome just frowned. Kagome felt like slapping her. Was Kikyou also stupid behind her face? Probably.  
  
"I'm here for the party. Why the fuck else would I be here?" Kagome had never heard herself swear before but didn't show it. For some strange reason Kikyou started to smile an moved aside.  
  
"Your not all I thought you were." Said Kikyou. "Come on in."  
  
Shocked at stunned Kagome entered and practically was blow en to the wall as the music hit her. Although she loved the song 'Fukai Mori.' It was on so loud it was ear shattering.  
  
Kagome was only here, she hoped she could find Sango in the mist of this so she started walking threw the people and sighing as she got stuck between them. She need to clear things up with Sango and need to find her here. If she couldn't.....Kagome didn't have a back up plan. Walking past a boy she felt a familiar backside rubbing going on and instantly smacked the guy beside her who, she couldn't mistakenly tell, was Miroku.  
  
"Hello again hentei," Snickered Kagome as she stood over him and with a evil grin on her face.  
  
"Oh ,it's you dear Kagome. Mind to help me up. Your blow hit me pretty hard."  
  
Kagome pretended to think for a moment then looked back at him.  
  
"I've gone threw my whole memory and, it was a hard derision but,.....NO! Besides.....," Kagome looked over at the pool outside threw the glass door that she stood a couple feet away from. " Why is there a girl taking off her...EW!"  
  
Miroku instantly lept up and ran to the pool deck outside searching for the oh so perverted female that, Kagome had mistaken for a man. On purpose.  
  
"Stupid idiot." She muttered then began to walk around. She tripped into a man and looked up and found it to be not other then...........

_Seeshomaru_

**_(A/N: You thought it was Sango or Inuyasha didn't you)  
_**  
"Hey, It's the girl that knocked over all my books." He said and she turned away blushing." your still so up tight about it ain't you." Kagome couldn't look at the man she was falling more and more in love with. all she could do was just nodded her head.  
  
"Let's get you over this, KOGA!" He yelled and a man appeared at his side in an instant staring at Kagome with a lechorus smile across his face.  
  
"Take this girl the karaoke booth.... In other words the stage."  
  
Kagome looked from /Sesshomaru to Koga then to Sesshomaru again. She was in complete and idiotic shock.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Smirked Koga as he grabbed Kagome's arm and half dragged her to the stage. No one really noticed or really cared that was until the music stopped and everyone looked to the stage for answers. Koga jumped off the stage leaving Kagome alone to the eyes of the people who seemed totally pissed. Kagome swallowed hard and saw a screen in front of her showing some songs for her to sing. The microphone in front of her shook as she shakily leaned foreword and pressed a song that was sure to surprise them all cause it was only a mere minute and twenty six seconds long.  
  
She gripped the microphone and began to sing.  
  
_Scattered about are seven purple stars Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery_  
  
**_Mezameyou kono shunkan wo Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?! Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou_**  
  
_"Without regret" we advanced to our detination Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy? Afterall now, yet I still don't understand In the future you start to change; don't falter That's life's essence_

_  
  
_  
Kagome looked at the crowed and found Sesshomaru and looked directally at him while singing. She felt like singing to him and only him.  
  
A hanyou coughed and was surprised at her amasing voice so far. If only she had sung this song sooner...Her was loving her voice.  
  
**_Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo' Tsuyoku negaeba ii Honmono ni nareru hi made Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou  
_**  
_Wake up right now Soon we seem to be surrounded By the REAL world choking us Your important person...is who? In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way  
  
**Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**_ She stepped down as every one clapped and cheered. Some people wanted her to sing some more but, that was all she could feel up to.  
  
Three people appeared in front of her and smiled ..all except one.  
  
"WOW!" yelled the brown haired one.  
  
"Your so over dramatic Cassie!" Said Lauren and she shook her head.  
  
"Oh really! "Smiled Cassie as she jumped up and down so excited.  
  
"Hey bitch, "Said Kim as she looked over at Cassie and glared." Keep that and I will not give you any More pockey!" Cassie instantly settled down and looked down muttering something about Kim being a bitch.  
  
"Anyway,"Said Lauren who was smiling her perfect smile. " It was really good. You should sing with Cassie since...i don't sing and Kim....She's just pissed off at the world...Don't call her a goth."  
  
"WHO'S A GOTH BLONDIE!" Yelled Kim as she stared to bitch fight with Lauren.  
  
Kagome stood there in aw as a group formed around them and started chanting 'fight,fight,fight,'. Cassie stood on the side lines and shook her head muttering again about stupid fan girls. She perked up when Inuyasha came by. When I said perked up, i meant, ran away.  
  
Kagome was in such aw she didn't see the punch of Laurens hand coming straight for her face accidently.  
  
_**(A/N: Blonde's. You can't live with them and you can't live without them. Cause with out them, we wouldn't have Lauren to bitch fight with Kim ==)**_  
  
Kagome looked foreword and was hit straight in the face. In other words her jaw. Kagome fell back and landed on Inuyasha who just muttered and blushed only a hint.  
  
Personally in his mind, he was fuming mad that Kagome was in love with Sesshomaru and not him or anywhere close to him.He didn't want to show emotion around her although he still did.  
  
Kagome looked up at the red strapless top and long black skirt of a blonde looking down at her. Another fussy image bent down over her. All black but white was clashing in a baggy shirt and baggy pants. This girl seemed totally pissed at the people laughing.  
  
"You laughing..huh..huh..are you? Come on, I'm bet the shit out of you...come one! you think it;s funny! come here and fight me you bastard! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Lauren as she held out her hand.  
  
"Huh.....Oh god..take me home."  
  
A girl in black bikini and black shorts with black arms warmers and knee highs stood over her.  
  
"Well ,Well. If it isn't the backstabber named Kagome. " She said and glared at her.  
  
From her clothing you couldn't tell it was Sango threw it all. You could only tell by her voice. Kagome stood up and faced her best friend and looked at her so ashamed that her best friend had dressed like this and was so upset.Kagome still didn't know what she had done wrong.  
  
"Thanks to you, I now have been hit on so many times to night it's not even funny. My ass has been rubbed a number of 46 times....."Her face fell and she smacked the face of the person beside her and growled. "Correction 47 times tonight. Are you happy."  
  
Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and her heart fell. Her best friend was putting on so much pressure on her. She could hear the people chanting in her mind t fight like they had with Kim and Lauren.  
  
Kagome felt tears in her eyes and decided to run for it. although she wanted to face her friend, with all these people watching over her, it was to hard and her guilt and her pride melted away from her and made her run.  
  
She ran out side and ran out on to the street. She was so far from home that it would take to long to get home on foot. The buses weren't running and right now, it seemed that Kagome was lost when someone tapped her on eh shoulder. She spun around and looked directly at Koga who grabbed her hand and pulled her to his car.  
  
"They were cruel to you weren't they. I know how it feels. since you ran....I'll drive you home since, that's what it seems you want the most." Kagome took in his smile and nodded. He was the first person besides Sango that understood her perfectly and knew what to do.  
  
"Thanks you." She hoped in his silver convertible Mazda and waited him to take off. Without warning , they sped off and Kagome had to grip the seat tightly. 'What the hell.' Her mind yelled at him as she looked over at him with her hair flying behind her.  
  
"You a virgin aren't you." Kagome opened her eyes wide and looked at him very frightened. What exactly was he planning. "Excuse me but, All virgins grip the seat that tightly when someone takes off fast."  
  
This wasn't comfortable for Kagome and she tugged at the door. She had only been in the car for a couple minutes and she was already uncomfortable.  
  
"Let me out here."  
  
"But."  
  
"JUST LET ME OUT!" she screamed . Koga was shocked and screeched to the side of the road and let her off.  
  
"But Kagome...I"  
  
"Just go!" She yelled and began running the opposite of where she needed to go. Koga shook his head and sped off.  
  
Kagome cried out in the night and fell on her knees. Why, why her,She didn't want this. she never had wanted this. Why had it come to this? She shook her head and knew her mascara was running down her face. It must have made her ugly now but, she didn't care.  
  
A honk from a horn made her jump and step back.  
  
A cobra was parked to the side of the car and was honking at her. She looked over her shoulder and blinked. Sesshomaru kept honking his horn and waved her over. She stood up and walked over the car shaking violently.  
  
"Get in...Oh..your gonna have to sit with Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at his brother and gave him a menacing stare. In other words, he glared daggers at him  
  
_**(A/N: Plastic daggers might I add!==)**_  
  
Kagome stood and waited for the door to open and it did very quickley and not wanting to make any trouble, she HAD to sit with Inuyasha.  
  
Ridding home she was um comfortable but felt a bit better and felt a relaxation although she was sitting between Inuyasha's legs and laying back on him cause of Sesshomaru's speeding.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the seat and held on and Kagome noticed. Koga's words ran threw her mind as she stood back up to the road. She blushed and laughed in her head about Koga.  
  
"Oh shit." Muttered Inuyasha as they went around a corner so fast that it was over quickly. He didn't know it but he gripped Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Kagome turned beat red and just imagined it was Sesshomaru and she calmed down.  
  
Inuyasha could feel her tense then relax again and he found it strange.  
  
_**A/N: Well that's the last chapter for three weeks. Due to me going to my cousins ranch for two weeks and then camping afterward. Oh summer.It comes and yet goes to fast.**_


	11. You Can Go Now

  
  
riding home, Kagome sat looking out the window watching the trees zoom by although, it was making her dizzy, she had to get the postion she was in out of her mind.  
  
of course, Sesshomaru didin't know how to get to kagome's house because he wasn't a stalker; Kagome had to write her address down on as piece of paper and that cooked up a plan in her mind. She used Inuyasha's chest as a table and tried to ignore his screaming and protesting.Handing it to Sesshomaru she stared back out the window, her mind going to Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha,never thought about Kagome for the rest of the trip . He was just so peaved that it didn't matter . The most scary thing was he was thinking about every other potentiol girl jsut to get Kagome out of his mind. Her sent and her body. Her outfits, her laughter, everything about her was to precious. He would get over her and just toy around with some other girl for awhile. It couldn't hurt.  
  
No sooner had he come up witha girl ,Kagome removed herself from his lap and was slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Thank you very much Sesshomaru." Kagome said with her girliness showing. She was trying to sound flurtatious.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kaogme waved as they started to pull out of her driveway and on to the street again starting to speed up.  
  
Inuyasha held on to the car seat as they reached 130 in a 55 zone.   
  
"Hey fucker, are you TRYING to kill us?" Asked Inuaysha out of bewilderment forgetting his recent thoughts.  
  
Chuckeling, Fluffy looked to his brother in glee. This was fun. Torchering him was always fun.  
  
"I'm only trying to kill you Inuyasha, then again i could be killed by your reincarnation but, i highly doubt that!" He smiled evil and Inuaysha smacked him roughly over the head.  
  
"Fluffy." He muttered.  
  
Sesshomaru growled in his mind but smirked in reality at his stupid younger brother.  
  
An akwarding silence fell apon the two brothers and Sesshomaru decided to break it.  
  
So, You like Kagome I see....Like a prostitute." Sesshomaru said out of the blue.  
  
Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a deathening glare just hoping god would crash the car and kill him.  
  
"Say that again fluffy!" He thretened . He anger rising in his throat.  
  
"You know it all to well young boy,and you know it's certanly true. I think she likes you as well, that is qute noticable.  
  
"Fluffy, did anyone tell you your a moronic fucking backstabing son of a bitch?"   
  
Sesshomaru shrughed.  
  
"Probably. If you don't mind me saying, if Kagome was sitting on you the oppisite way and the seat was back and her body was going..."  
  
"FLUFFY WATCH THE ROAD! DON'T KILL ME CAUSE THE YOUR THE HENTEI!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother as Seshomaru started to sweve on to on coming traffic.   
  
Looking a head Sesshomaru saw their house and drove on the wrong side of the road all the way there scaring Inuyasha bit but more or less hoping god would kill his brother.  
  
Thinking back to Sesshomaru's words, Inuyasha remembered the warmth between his legs fading and that made him question just how much he liked Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru...." Said Inuaysha as he got out of the car and slammed the door. Seshomaru shrugged and got out of the car and heard Inuaysha growl his words.   
  
"She's in love with you, not me."   
  
Sesshomaru was frozen and thought back to the car....The riding ,staring, flinching, flurting,ending,leaving.... What the hell was going on here? She like him....not Inuyasha. That made him flare in rage cause he didn't like her at all. She was like a piece of garbage to him...she wasn't even his friend and threw that she liked him.  
  
"Lie for my Inuyasha."  
  
"How."  
  
"I love someone else."  
  
"Yes master I will lie for you master."  
  
"Good little Hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened at the name and mutter a few cursed words in his direction. It was stupid that Sesshomaru thought he was more aboundant and he was worth more and at times called himself a demon and inuyasha a hanyou . only a fucking half demon. Sesshomaru was the one who was held back for two years cause he failed the same grade over and over again.little bastard  
  
"Whatever letcher."  
  
_A/N: Yep..short but i have more on the way next week. Promise it will be long, i faithfully promise. Well I'm busy kill my best friend Caleb get';s back. Hoping you all have a good summer! alright..bye!  
  
HealingWings_


	12. School Sadness

School. Oh how we loath it. Especially our good friend Kagome who had to deal with the two worst issues of her life in the same week in the same place. Sure becomes a hell doesn't?  
  
Walking along the guiltful hall ways, Kagome was looking aorund and around.sorta like twiching her head from place to place she was seeing if there was anoyne out to argue with her today. Today wasn't her best day. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru all day not once and bumped into a fumming Inuyasha holding to some girl with long blue hair and was a skater. You could tell she was pozing though. No one wears tight pants and a tight tube top and rips her pants and carries a skate board around.  
She hadn't seen Sango but had a very interesting converstion with Kikyou and she didn't want to speak again with her.  
  
Looking aorund she ran out to her locker and started fumbling with the combo trying to do it as fast as she could but she wasn't fast enough. Sango walked up beside her and just as Kagome opened her locker sango slammed it shut.  
"Hey back stabber."  
  
"Hi Sango." Said Kagome politly at Sangos rude tone. Kagome poked at Sango's hand trying to pry it away from her locker front. Man she never knew Sango was so mean and strong. Kagome gave up and looked at Sanog straight in the eyes. She wouldn't break down this time.  
  
"What do you want?" Inquired Kagome leaning on ehr locker staring at Sango.  
  
"I jsut want to know," Began Sango." how does it feel like to be a backstabber and a bitch and your ex-best worst enemy?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango questionly and blinked.  
  
"All this over what? I like a guy? Over a party i went to cause YOU told me to go to. It's my fault you looked sluty? You picked out the clothes , you didn't ask for help ;if you have forgotten in you little brain." Kagome used the word You like it was dirty and finally caught Sango off gaurd. She push Sanog's joint in her arm away from her locker and opened it prying out her math book. She slammed it shut and looked at Sango with a smile. "Well , i'll be seeing you more cause i'm know your rival. Oh yeah if you like, forget i am even alive!" The bell rang and Kagome ran off with tears in her eyes.  
Had she just said all that to her best friend? Had she acted so horrible to her best friend. Had they acted like rivals? What was really going on?  
  
**xxxxxxxxx**  
  
Sango stood there in shock. She was almost in a trance and couldn't get out. What had she done.Why the hell did she say that to Kagome? Sango leaned on the locker beside Kagome's and slid down teears running out of her face. How crule she was. What had she become? She was the real bitch in this not Kagome. Kagome was right.....She alwyas was. She was acting liek sucha bitch over something so little....what was she really?  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
Inuyasha had watched the scean of Kagome and Sango and was surprised at how agressive Sango was to Kagome. He watched her until she went to math class. He wished she would run in to him and not Sesshomaru. She was probably hoping Sesshomaru would come confort her. He couldn't. No one could . no one but Sanog and Sesshomaru were aloud. He sighed and just walked off to gym hanging his head low. Him and Kagome would never be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
The day went on and Kagome missed three classes due to thinking....all those classes were with Inuyasha but she wanted to get away from him and his family. Everythingwas haunting her. Why was this happening to her?  
"Help ."She pleated in the hallways before letting out her tears.  
  
Kagome had dropped her books and was running home to her family who would not be there....no one would calm her.dry her tears.no one would. no would wanted to.  
  
She slammed her door closed after entering her house and fled up the stairs to her room. plopping on her bed and listening to her favorite depression song even though she knew it wasn't depresionate..it was jsut a sad melody yet southing.  
  
_**probably, probably we learn as we live and then we forget as we live  
  
things with a beginning will end someday if you can go to the next putting everything**  
  
_Kagome dried her eyes and began singing along in harmony.  
  
"_**if this world, the winners and losers if it will split into two I want to be the loser I want to be a loser always."  
  
**_  
She smiled and closed her eyes and lisented without singing again in contempt with the  
probaly, probably we are beautiful so much, we are sad as time passes, we get contaminated so much, we are sad  
  
_**for the things that must be protected I sacrifice something again today those going to the next all of that  
  
if this world, the winners and losers if it will split into two I want to be the loser I want to be a loser always  
  
what can I tell you?  
only being such a small self I won't tell you more now because the words are so weak against time  
**_  
**A/N: I'll update shortly. This was jsut a sad little fic i had to write part of..well i'm listenign to no more words so......it's in there too lol i love this song it's so beautiful..i put the lyrics on my door like I did with every heart **

**Well Peace out! lol **

**HealingWings**


	13. People and Hate

Kagome looked at her watched and practically screamed out loud but kept in her mind.

"Oh shit!"

**xxxxxxEarlyer that dayxxxxx**

_Bang_

_"Oh my god, i'm so sorry Kagome I didn't mean to do that." Said a irritating voice coming from a smirking mouth._

_Kagome bent down to pick up her books and she shook her head from her thoughts and transfured them to the man in front of her._

_"It's alright Koga. Really.No harm done." Kagome picked up all her books and looked at him with one of her most briliantly fake smiles._

'You didn't even help me pick up my fucking books your idiot!_' She thought._

_Koga's smirk faded into a pathetic pout.Very, pathetic pout._

_"Can I at least take you out to a movie or something. I feel sorry for what I have just_ done."

'Your asking me on a date. I can tell you from your face.'

_"Kagome?"_

'Evil son of a bitch.'

_"Kagome? You okay? Your blanking out on me here."_

_Kagome's frown turninged in to a fake smile again and she looked up at Koga's bright blue eyes.She nodded and walked away._

_"8:00 and don't be late Koga." She said in voice that was vulgar to her but Koga didn't know any difference cause he was floating on air in that time._

_"Alright my woman...i mean Kagome."_

_Kagomes face flushed and when she turned around to yell at him, he was gone._

**xxxxxxxxEndxxxxxxxxx**

" I neevr told my mother..oh crap...I guess I can't go.... .wait..that's a good thing." Kagome said..he thoughts out loud.

"On the other had.....now I can't get my plan to work. FUCK!!" Kagome threw her pillow at her wall but it turned it's course and hit her vase then whant happened next was a just blur.

She heard a smashing then foot steps running up into her room. She stepped back like she was in a dream and the door instantly opened. Kagome took her time to figure out the face and was shocked to see people that hated her.

Sango and Kikyou. They stood there fozen as Kagomes hands rested beside her body.

"What the fuck!" Said Kikyou looking at Kagomes room for the first time in 6 years.

'bitch.' Though Kagome as she trailed off to her memories.

**xxxxxxFlash backxxxxxxx**

_"Hey Kagome come look at this new doll i got!!"Yelled a sweet girl no more than 11 with braides in her hair that flew down her back to her waist._

_Rushing in to the brightly pink room, A kawaii girl flew in. her hair in pig tails. They looked like twins but there eyes told you different._

_"It's beautiful Kikyou, where did you get it?" Replied Kagome happily starting intently at the doll._

_"I got it from Santa. It's a miko my mother says. Not quite sure what that is yet." Said Kikyou running two fingers over the dolls hair._

_Kagome smiled and looked at Kikyous joyious eyes._

_Kagome's dog came running in._

_"Teddy! there you are. i've been looking for you all day! MOMMIE!!! I FOUND TEDDY.!" Yelled Kagome into the room. The dogg nussled her with it's soft cute little head. It looked at Kikyou and her doll then totted off down teh hall like it was bored._

_A young Souta ran in the room and startes playing jet plane in Kagome's room while making car noises._

_"SOUTA GET OUT! MOMMIEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"Souta is getting uglier Kagome. look at him!"_

_Souta stopped for the moment then took hold of one of Kikyou's ruffles on her skirt and pulled down and ran down teh hall. ribblon in hand._

_Kikyou looked down and screamed and ran out of Kagome's house. Kagome neevr saw Kikyou at ehr house ever again._

**xxxxxxxEndxxxxxxx**

**(A/N :You thought the dog would do something didn't you==)**

_'until now._' Thought Kagome bliking at the two.

Sango backed out of the room and pulled Kikyou out as well even though,Kikyou was protesting like fool.

"We heard a smash after we rang the door bell and no one answer. You left your door unlocked so, we thought we would un up here and see if everythign was alright. I brought a bat just incase." Sango smiled and held up a bat in her right hand while holding onto Kikyou with her left.

Kagome noticed Sango didn't look at all like she had the whole time she was mad.She looked like the same usual sporty type punk she used to. Black and red arm warmers with a long beigh t-shirt and chains ahnging off her tight and yet baggy dark blue jeans.

Kikyou kept muttering and Kagome thought it was stupid and yet entertaining so, she kept looking.

"We heard music.," interupted Sango.Kagome looked to her" So we weren't sure what to expect really. I think we were expecting you Inuyasha or someone to be having sex so...that's why i brought a camera."

Kikyou and Kagome looked over at Sango in compleate horror. Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers and Kikyou had her teeth clenched.

"Inuyasha's mine bitch.Protested Kikyou.

"right right." Said Sango annoyied with Kikyou.She took out the camera and took a picture of Kikyou when she didn't expect it. kikyou screached and Sango yawned.

"I was only kidding anyway. Besides, that fucking sick!"

Kagome shook her head adn looked at the two.

"So," Began Kagme." Why are you here?"

Sango sighed and looked down before looking to Kagome, ingnoring Kikyou.

"It's about Sesshomaru and his little group of friends......"


	14. Knowing Somewhat of the Truth

A/N:**there is bad spelling this chapter so i am prewarning you now so you don't flame me for not telling you but i have. I WARNED YOU NOW! **

Kagome looked at them puzzled and confused.What were they trying to say to her?

"Go on Sango." Kagome said , urging Sango to continue; compleatly ignoring Kikyou.

" He found out that you like him and he's doing everythng possible to never see you again." Sango winced as her friend's face paled.

Kagome looked down, gathering her thoughts and her memories of seeing him. 'How could this have happened? I told no one. Only Sango, Unless......' Kagome looked up at ehr friend and frowned, her anger starting to rise.

"Did you tell Miroku?"

"Yes , Why Kagome?" Kikyou started laughing at her reply.

"OH this is to precious," Began Kikyou ,holding ehr stoumic in laughter." Your such a dimwitted bitch that you don't even see what you did. Oh That's a good one. "

Kagome looked from Sango to Kikyou ,twisting her face in a weird way, to signafy that she didn't know:much like Sango; Waht Kikyou was talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about Kikyou?" Said Sango, breaking the silence of laughter that had spred between them for teh past minute.

"I'm talking about how you told Miroku. That little jackass is to stupid to figure out what he just did to Kagome. No wonder you guys make sucha cute couple."

Kagome started catching on to what Kikyou was saying.

"You mean..Miroku told Sesshomaru?"Asked Sango, still unaware with her anger rising.

Kikyou shook her head and took a breathe to calm herself down."No. Miroku told my little Inu about it and Inu probably told his brother."

Kagome sprang from her bed and shot out teh door before Sango and Kikyou could even look at eachother.

"Kagome..KAGOME! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sped down the street, her legs going full throdle towards Inuyasha's house. She was gonna give it to him hard and beet teh life out of him , if what Kikyou said was true. She would hurt him so badly. She would kick him so hard and scream and pound his face in. All against a wall. She was going to give him what he deserved for destroying her so called"future." and being a selfish jerk.

His house came into view and she still ran full throdle up to teh door and pounded on it.

"INUYASHA!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THERE!"

The door flung open and Inuyasha glared at the bitch and grabbed her arm, his anger building , his strength growing from all that she ahd done to him.

"What now you fucking bitch. Can't you just get out of my face for once!"

'He's strong.Shit.' Kagome bit her lips and punched him roughly in the gut then brought her leg up to his groin.

"FUCK!" Yelled Inuyasha bending over slightly before grabbing Kagome again and slamming teh door behind her.

She started panting, wondering how could she do sucha thing. She jsut hurt him and she didn't even know if he was still inoccent or not.

"BITCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Still holding on to Kagome's arm he flung her around so her arm was behind her back and took the other one and also placed it behind her. He placed her back and arms against the wall and pulled her arms further.

Kagome felt her arms starting to ache and hurt.He was pulling to hard on her arms an it hurt.

"Inuyasha," Her voice was angrey but soft and almost like a whisper. The pain over came her anger and made her sound lik she was begging.

"You told Sesshomaru didn't you. Miroku told you I liked him. Didn't he....DIDN'T HE!"

Inuyasha loosend her arms a little, moving his hands to her wrists. He looked down ashamed and then looked back up at her.

"No Kagome I didn't. I knew you liked him before me. It was Koga that told him."

Kagome clenched her teeth and stared at his eyes trying to pick out he was lieing.

"I wouldn't ever do that to you Kagome." His hands slid down further and grasped her hands." I love you to much."

Kagome looked up at him and blinked repeatedly. 'Did he really mean that...I always thought he was nd arrogant jerk. He is soft!'

Inuyasha growed at her and left go of one of her hands and opened the door ,half spinning and throwing her out the door.

"GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He slammed the door and locked it.

He ran a hand threw his hair and sighed. He had jsut done the hardest thing he'd ever done before. He threw the girl he liked out the door.

"It was for the best anyway." He muttered and walked up the stairs to his room.

A/N: Haven't updated for a long time but, I REALLY lost intrest in this story. ad a major blank. Anyway please review so I can write the next chapter sooner. Ja!!!


	15. Tell me the Truth

**_((A/N: More bad spelling but..sue me.....i'm kidding jeez, don't actually do that!!))_**

**_Disclamer: 1 d0n't 0wn 1nuyasha s0 b1ah_**

Kagome and Inuyasha avoided eachother as much as they could.In class, they would try to finda spot farthest away from eachother and stop making eye contact.If they got partnered up, they said nothing nore did they look at eachother.

kagome was unsure and was having a hard time comprehending what Inuyasha said .Trying to pick out if it was true or just a lie. She couldn't think ,eat, and she barely slept. She wanted to know if what he said was true or not.

Inuyasha was more of crusing himself for saying it cause, one day, she would be asking if it was true or not and his pride would let him lie to her. Breaking ehr spirit if she did like him and giving her a sigh of realif if she didn't like him.He was too confused. He was to the point of breaking.

Miroku and Sango sat in the cafeteria and were looking at the two that hadn't sat together in a week and hadn't made eye contact either.

"Something is up with her."Said Sango as she stared at Kagome

"Something is wrong."Followed Miroku smirking.

"You realise that now you hentei."

"Maybe."

"SHUT UP!"

"But you love it when I talk."

"Not when you bable on about shit."

"Our friends are shit?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"NOTHING! JUST SHUT UP!"

"but Sango."

"NO!!"

Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku and sighed. He looked over at Kagome ,poking at her food. He watched her for a moment taking in her sad face and tired eyes. He wish he could do something but, He wasn't going to. He would't screw up her life anymore.He looked away.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stood outside of third period. Thinking. She looked at the ceiling then back down and saw Inuyasha pass her. She bit her lips as he said nothing and continued on. She sighed and reached for his hand and grabbed it before he passed by.

He turned and looked at her in compleate shock, not returning the hand gesture.

"We need to talk Inuyasha." Kagome walked out of the school ,still holding his hand and hid in a corner.

"Why?What is there to ever talk about?" It felt odd talking to her after a long time of not doing so..What did she want?

"What did you mean by,"

'Here it comes.' He thought .

"By saying that you love me to much?"

((This part i couldn't help myself XD))

Inuyasha turned her around and pinned her against the wall,Using his strenght and body weight to keep her on the wall.

"ouch.Let me go!!"

"NO! You want to know what I ment!Right?" He asked putting more pressure on her shoulders, forcing ehr closer to the wall.

Kagome winced as the pain hit her.

"Yes...Yes! I ALREAD TOLD YOU!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine. This is my answer!!!" He lept forward and pressed his lips against hers and held her there for 4 seconds then realisted her,dropping his arms from her;applying no more weight and only looked at her.

"There, you happy now Kagome!! I'm outa here! " He growled at her before returning inside and headed to his next class.


	16. Don't Push Me Away

Kagome never showed up for her last two classes and it made Sango wonder while she undid her locker and took up her backpack.

Kagome sat behind the school with her arms against her knees slightly . Her hair was waving lightly in the breeze as she stared out into the open feild below her. Was it true? Was all she had thought she loved was just a fake?A cover up hiding her emotions?Or was it actually true but, in the end turned in to someting fake and not really there?An illusion of feelings tied up and burried in her until she found the right time to bring it out and act apon it?

"Was that it?"

"Kagome!"

Kagome went riggid. He was calling her again.Pulling her back.Making her so unsure that if she said something he didn't like, he would slap her.

Not wanting to be rude she sat still insted of running like she wanted to.

"Kagome..."He sat down beside her and looked at her.His eyes glazing at her cheak.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"She asked while glaring at the lamp post ,two hundred feet away.

"You know we can never be right? You now that what you feel is nothing.It's not really true. Kagome look at me."

Insted ,Kagome stood up and walked away.

"What you wish to say doesn't matter to me anymore cause all you do is hide your emotions and tell your friends and then, it will turn into gossip." Kagome was quite pleased how that came out but still held her confident form although,He couldn't see.

"That's not true you bitch!!" He yelled at her causeing her to frown while still walking.

"Shut up you lazy son of a bitch!"

He had never acted to vulgar before and this, was a whole new side she had never seen beforein him.She had always thought he was sweet and carring but ,really, was just being a player and getting other girls attention then, striking them down when they least expect it.

Kagome ran from him.Pissed off at how he had become such a asshole in the last couple of weeks.

Sango reached Kagome's house and knocked on the door quietly but, loud enough to hear.She waited.

Her mother opened the door.

"Oh hello Sango dear.What brings you here?" Sango nodded and looked at Kagome's mom happily.

"Is Kagome around?I have to give her some books."Sango lied just so her mother wouldn't start worrying.

"Oh, sorry Sango she's not home yet.I can give her the books when she comes home."

Sango shook her head.

"It's all right.I'll give them to her tomorrow before school.Thank you though." She bowed and turned away,waving. "Bye."

"Bye Sango!"

Walking up the concrete painted steps,Kagome found herself looking in to the same white house that she had gotten drunk in last time she was over and thrown out of.Hesitating from not knowing what might happen, She knocked ont he door and waited.

Inuyasha opened teh door and sighed, startign to close the door again.

"Wait!!" Kagome pushed on the door making it open again."Don't do that to me Inuyasha!"

"Well what do you want?Sell some more girl guide cookies?"He asked growling at her.

I am so sick of those girl guides man.I hope they shove those cookies up their ass.

"Oh, yeah, want some cookies you litte son of bitch."

Inuyasha waved at her."Bye bye now." He slammed the door on her.

"YOU ASS HOLE!YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING BROTHER!!" Kagome clenched her hands tightly and walked downt eh steps and away from the house.

Inuyasha opened teh door slightly and saw he half way down the path.

"Kagome...I'm not anything like that jerk." His voice had turned quiet and hurt was strong in his voice.

Kagome turned around to him.

"Then stop blocking me out like everyone else."

"I'm not.I'm inviting you but,you block me out." He opened the door all the way and watched her as she did nothing."See?"

Kagome looked at him.He had a point.A good point. A little fightened she walked up the steps and into looked at him.

"Do you want me to come in?"

He nodded.

"Yes,Kagome."

Kagome smiled lightly and walked into the house as he shut the door behind her.

A/N: Anymore reviews? lolz!


	17. Do you Love Me?

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Spoke Inuyasha as He shut the door. Kagome gazed at him, her eyes confused and yet happy.

"It's alright Inuyasha.I don't understand why you did those things but, I forgive you."Her voice was light and held much sadness in them and confusion. She didn't know what to expect from him anymore.

He had changed so much and she had seen him.

"You a little slow arn't you Kagome." He huffed at her rolling his eyes and walking past her to the couch, flicking on the T.V.

Kagome stood there beisde the T.V. and looked from him to teh T.V then back again.

"I have never been much of learning things, i don't understand; at a fast pace.

He looked over at her and frowned. His hand still holding the remote and him flopped out as it way.He sighed and looked back to the T.V. flicking.

"My only mistake, was you."

Kagome looked at him blinking in utter shock.

"Excuse me,What did you say?"

He looked to her again and glared as she glarded at him.

"I said, my ONLY MISTAKE WAS YOU!" He wasn't mad but nore was he happy. He was just angered that she couldn't follow the concept of someone liking her the way he did.They way he had tried so many times to tell her somehow and yet, she never understood.

"How was I your only mistake you jerk!" She yelled at him, her voice just not menicing enough to him.She moved closer to him .

"Think back. What do you think happens when a guy kisses you? What do you think he's feeling? WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WANTS!!"

Kagome had enough and grabbed the remote from him,switching off teh T.V. then throwing the changer on t he floor.

"What are you trying to tell me Inuyasha?" She sat sat beside him and grabbed on to his arms and shook. "What are you trying to tell me? I don't understand." Her eyes were pleading for him to tell her but, they also had a look of already knowing. Just needing confermation.

"Kagome..Stop!!!" He grabbed on to her waist and tried to push her from him but, he was weak when he was with her and she seemed so strong agaionst him.

"KAGOME!!"

His brother walked in the house and looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"I got your food, if that's what you want to know but, you look pretty busy to me."Sesshomaru smirked at him.

Inuyasha finally got his strength back and pushed Kagome awayfrom him roughly. He stood up and walked over to him.

"Get out."

Sesshomaru eyed him for a second then crossed his fingers."Excuse me ,dear brother." His tone made Inuyasha more angrey.

"I said..Get out!"Inuyasha walked over to the door and opened it and gestured to the hole. "Out."

Sesshomaru walked towards him and bent down over him,glaring as his eyes burned.

"Glad to." His whispered in Inuyasha's face before compleatly walking out teh door while it slammed behind him.

"Too bad you can hear threw the window."

Kagome sat up from her laying postion and rubbed the back of her head. "You stubble headed jerk!" He cried as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.He followed her.

"You want an ice pack right?"He asked, half already knowing the answer.

She nodded and sat down her head throbbing painfully but slowly, fading by it's self.

He handed her the ice pack and watches aas she put it on her head whincing."Thank you ."

He looked at her in imasement at how she could be so understanding .He walked over to her and grabbed her hand to help stedy her.

"I guess i shoudl say I'm sorry and your welcome."She smiled at him remark making him smirk like his brother had done.

They sat on the couch not saying anything.Kagome staring at teh couch while Inuyasha stared at her lovingly ,almost in a trance.

Swiftly, the silence was borken as Kagome looked up at him and smiled before returning to sadness.

"I am sorry as well for what I have done.I shouldn't have."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"you had a right to know the truth and I am sorry for throwing you down like that.Just, maybe, don't shake me next time unless you want pain again."The both smiled.

Kagome looked around for a moment then looked back at him.

"It seems everytime i'm here, i have something bad happen to me while your around.,"Inuyasha's face dropped." But your always the one that helps me."He brightened up.

"I dunno how I can make that stop.I don't think I can."

Kagome shook ehr head and smiled her soft smile."You can by not letting me leave without knowing the truth.So i'm not in the dark when i leave."

He nodded and thought for a moment wanting to tell er somehow but, not quite figuring out what.He thought of something soon after a long silence and held her hand.

"I want to to concentrate on what i'm about to do."

There was a bit of fear in Kagome's voice as she nodded her head and said a weak"yes" to him, not really sure if he would try and rape her or touch her very pervertedly.

She shook his head as if reading her thoughts and bent down to kiss her softly still lovingly.

Kagome concentrated so much that she didn't kiss back and just tought about the feeling.It slowly filled her mind as the kiss ended but still so much confusion.He kissed her again rubbing his lips a little harder across hers.

Her mind started ticking and she stopped looking at his closed eyes, wrapping her arms aroundhim slightly kissing him back making his eyes open and him pulls away from her.

"Kagome....."He drifted off and she looked at him blissfully her eyes shining with tears about to fall.

"Do you love me?"


	18. So That's Who You've Been With

Inuyasha looked down at the girl that had her arms around him.He felt a bit of peace, like he had always wanted this but he was being torn so weak from her.Even if she had figured out;just now; that he actually did love her, he had no strength to tell her.

He removed her arms from around his neak and shook his head. "No."

Kagome's face turned into a frown as the tears slowly slid away with the word as it rolled off his tounge.

"What....Why did you...How could you..?"

He looked at her and stood up off the couch and helped her up as well although he knew how much it was hurting her.

"I'm sorry for treating you like such a toy.I just wondered how far a joke could go before someone became attached to it like you did."

She ripped her hands away from his and punched him in the face causeing him to tumble backwards slightly before regaining himself and rubbing his lower jaw.

"What was that for you bitch?"He said in surprise. Kagome just looked at him as tears began to fall.

"Your stupid joke...YOU FUCKING MEN AND YOUR STUPID JOKES. IT'S ALL FUN TILL SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES YOU GET'S HURT! THEN YOU JUST SPIT IN THEIR FACE AND TREAT THEM LIKE NOTHING!!" She was never violant usually cause it was in her nature but he had gone to far this time.He had just pushed her off a cliff and watched her fall ,smirking.

She pushed him back and walked closer ,then did it again.He finally backed into a wall glaring at her as she looked up at him,her eyes still leaking.

"What you going to do now bitch?" He whispered horsfuly in her ear.

She looked at him with her anger and clenched her teeth tightly before relaxing.She blinked and turned around and headed towards the door before a hand reached out and stopped her,spinning her around forcfully before hitting a solid wall. She whimpered lightly and growled lightly in her throat.

"I'm not done with you yet ,bitch. What is it that you want?" His voice was angrey but was being held back.He placed his lips lightly on hers before pulling away.She tried to move her arms but he grabbed them and held them against the wall.

"Is that it?" He spoke harshly before kissing her again ,rougher.

When he pulled away she screamed and tried to wiggle away from him. Her eyes were getting red from crying and she knew her body was becoming weaker ever second.

"Oh that is it isn't it?" His voice was slowly turning back to the sweet gentle voice it usually was before he placed another kiss on her,proding her mouth open.

She still cried knowing he was right.He always had been.This is what she wanted just not this way. She sobbed because she wanted him to do this.She thought she wanted his brother..was there actually ever a connection between them, or was she imagining things?

She quivered under him and he stopped to rest against her shoulder and the nape of her neak. He slowly let go of her arms and wrapped his around her middle.

"I know you love me Kagome.You just don't realize it or even show it offten like you don't mean it." He nuzzled her neak softly.

She slid her arms lightly around him and rested her wet face against his shoulder before cloing her eyes to try and stop from quivering.

"Why must you pull me in and draw me to you when you just keep playing jokes on me." Realizig it must be another trick she pulled back from him and stood straight against the wall like she was trying to blend in with it.

"Say it,"He ordered at her grabbing her middle tighter. "Tell me."

Kagome gasped at his hands and coughed violantly from choking on the air.

He grabbed her tighter still. "Tell me."

She felt the tears start to form again in her eyes and she had to give in to his question in hopes he would realease her.

"I asked you to tell me ,bitch!" His nice voice was gone and his head was removed from her shoulder to look at her better.

She was confused but wanted the aonizing pain in her back to stop.Her eyes looked in his eyes pleading for him to let her go but she could see he wasn't going to break that easliy.

"I love you." She whispered while looking down. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Louder ,bitch."

"I love you!"

"Scream it!!"

She quivered lightly and anger from his harsh orders began to fill her but she still had to obey him so he would realease her even thought it wasn't working.

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"Who do you love?" He asked waiting for her reply. When it didn't come her gripped her tighter. "ANSWER ME!"

"I LOVE INUYASHA."

He was surprised when she yelled it at him since he hadn't asked her too.He was only being this agresive since it was the only way to make Kagome crack and spill all her thoughts. He didn't like having to be so agressive but it was the only way he knew of.

"What do you want from him?" He asked wondering what she would say.

She paused for a moment before opening her mouth.

"I want his kiss."

She knew that was what he wanted and she HAD to give it to him. She opened her mouth a littleand waited for him, not very wanting.

He stared at her a while knowing it wasn't even what she wanted. He gazed at her and ran his hand up her back to her neak and slowly tilted her head back.

"I love you Kagome."

Her eyes went wide at the second word and she almost lost her breath when his tounge went in her mouth.She coughed when he went to deep and soft noises erupted from her throat. She kissed him back softly before pulling away and out of his reach.

"Good bye." She said as she ran for the door and opened it,running like the wind out of it.

Sesshomaru watched her run out of the house and huffed before retreating in his house.

"so,little brother...how was it?" He asked smirking evily.

Inuyasha head snapped to him and he growled angerly and shot daggers at him with his eyes."Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and leaned against a wall. "I didn't quite hear the panting or moaning but i fucking heard the screaming. I bet the whole neighbor hood did."

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and blinked confused at him before realizing what he was meaning and opened his eyes wide."YOU SICK PREVERTED BROTHER! WE DIDN'T FUCK ,YOU ASS WIPE!"

Sesshomaru laughed as Sango peaked her head in the door before a sweat drop appired and she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oops, wrong timing I see." Sango said before retrating out of the house ,blushing.Embaressed.

Inuyasha smacked his head and made his way to his brother then walked past him. towards the staires.

"You got another girl waiting up there Inuyasha -"kun" "Sesshomaru moked him as he left.

"Hentei."Said Inuyasha as he walked to his room and slammed the door.

Sesshomaru's laugh echoed as he walked out the door once again and shut it behind him. "Stupid little brother." He said laughing and walking to the nearest girls house he knew

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome smacked her head repatedly on the wall as Sango walked in and sat down beside her.

"you alright Kagome?" She asked worriedly and rubbing her friends back.

Kagome kept banging her head and jsut turned it to him lightly.

"Do I look alright?" She replied back and stopped banging her head.

"I'm sorry Kagome,"Sango sighed."I over heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru supossidly talking about you. It turns out the, um,"She paused and winced lightly before removing her hand from her friends back. "The whole neighbor hood heard you screaming and Sesshomaru told everyone you and Inuyasha were having sex."

Kagome jumped off the bed and screamed angerly and hurtfully before landing on her knees and placing her hands on the ground,digging into her rug.

"That fucking bastard."

Sango turned red and sat down beside Kagome and rubbed her back again.

"It's alright if you two had a little fun together. I understand I mean, I did that with my friend too."

"AHHH!!," Kagome pointed at Sango as she moved away from her." You slept with Miroku!! THAT IS SO BLACK MAIL!!"

Sango looked at Kagome and huffed. "So?"

Kagome fell on her back and started laughing histerically ,holding her sides as she laughed.

"You-slept-with-that-henei!!!!"Kagome said inbetween laughing fits.She suddenly lost it and sat up and looked at her friend.

"How was it? Did it hurt? How many times have you gone at it?"

Sango looked at Kagome as if she were an alien asking to probe her. She shook her head and held up her finger and shook it.

"Bad Kagome, I'm never telling you!"

"Aw!Why not!!! If you tell me about your little 'sleep over' I'll tell about Inuyasha."

"I already know you didn't sleep with him."She replied crossing her arms and smirking.

"Fuck!!" Kagome yelled and crossed her arms and pouted like a baby.

"Yes that's right, You want to.." Sango was cut off by Kagome tackleing her and hitting ehr rappidly with a pillow in the face.

"Shut up you bitch." She smiled and got off Sango and they had an all out pillow fight.

A/N: This is what happens when you start listening to Gwen stefani's 'what are you waiting for ' and talking about porn with certain people.This is also what happens when your internet and phone are down cause there it a huge storm. Well..certainly longer then most chappters.Well..hope you enjoyied it. PLEASE REVIEW


	19. I Dunno If I Love You

Kagome walked down the hallway for the last time that semester as the sounds and banners all over the place indicated that the end of the school year was tomorrow and that they would be freed from their prison.  
Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha today, well at least not ever since that incident yesterday with the erotic kiss that sent chills up her spine everytime they came in contract.  
Funny thing was, Kagome was unsure she would want to see him today.To see his reaction to what happened yesterday be it either bad or good she was uncertain.  
Guess she would have to find out now, for right after her thoughts trailed off someone tackled her into a wall, crushing her hands that held her books. The books crashing to the floorwhile Kagome struggled and felt the pain searing threw her hands.

"Eeeyah! You stupid fucking idiot! Who the fuck do you think you are to do this to me?This is asult!" She cried as the person from behind her crushed her to the wall with their body making the pressure of the wall start to hurt her face.  
"Who am I to do this to you," Said a rough voice, growling at her remarks and forcing her to turn around to face him."Just the guy you fell for that's all." Inuyasha glared at her for being so dumb. no one would do this to Kagome except him. Right?...  
"Oy, sumimaesen Inuyasha ," Whispered Kagome as the bell rang for next class. Kagome started panicing and tried to get away from him,pushing on his chest ot get him off.  
"Oy,Inuyasha! i'm gonna be late for my class let me go!"  
Inuyasha just smirked and pushed her fully into the wall as hard as he could without hurting her ,too much.  
"Come on Kagome, it's the last day of classes!WE can blow this strip joint."He whispered as he leaned into her ear.

"Inuyasha?"  
Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder blinking as to who had said such a thing .A girl with an irritating voice and a bat in her hand.  
"What Kagome!"He snapped back lookig up at Kagome's face to see her reaction as well as to see what the hell she wanted. He looked at her eyes which had grown quite large within the last few passing moments. Then he realized.She wasn't looking at him, but behind him.  
Turning his dark black hair over his shoulder Inuyasha saw the last thing he ever wanted to see in his life.

Kikyou.

"What the hell do you want bit-" Began inuyasha before his words trailed off as Kagome steppedfrom him to face Kikyou head on, a pearcing glare written on her face.  
"You stole my boyfriend Kagome,Began kikyou before averting her gaze to Inuyasha with daggers in her eyes."Y ou cheated on me! You fucking mother fucker of a boyfriend!" She yelled while turning her gaze to Kagome. Kikyou dropped the bat and lunged at Kagome, tackling her to teh floor pounding her into the ground.  
Kagome saw blood and began to wrap her hands around Kikyou's neak, trying to chokeher, hoping it would get her off her. Kagome didn't want to fight now! Not ever this school semester!  
It worked and Kagome jumped up after kicking Kikyou to the ground. Feeling her stinkinging face Blood seeped on to her hand from the cut mark along her cheak that was vertical. Kagome clenched her teeth in agony and in frustration with Kikyou.

Kikyou wiggled on the floor grasping for breath as Kagome stod over her.

"Bitch,"Whispered Kagome looking down at her." Just leave my alone, have your fucking boy friend but leave me the hell alone! Understand you filthy slut!" Kagome was beyond words. What was Inuyasha doing to her? Creating some kind of pissed off demon out of her?She wanted no part in that.

Kagome started to walk away from her, turning a corner with a flabergasted Inuyasha closly following.  
Walking down the deserted hall Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her slowly draining body. Kikyou had given her a good little battle with her face and now Kagome was breaking apart. This happened to all the girls he fell in love with.They eventually fell apart.  
"Kagome, It's okay, she got what she deserves,"Inuyasha stopped and held her hands looking at her. Her face down with pain as blood trailled on to her shirt. "Wench,"He cursed at her trying to get her attention."Look at me."  
Kagome kept looking down making him more and more agressive by the second. Removing his hand from hers he, tilted her head up placing a gental but domonant kiss along her pink covered, rose pettal lips to try toease the pain. He pulled back and looked longingly into her eyes as she kept looking away. Was she upset with him? He would never admit just yet that he would ever consider her a girl friend although he sometimes showed it in that way. That could hurt her the most.He knew that.  
"Kagome, go to the washroom then go to class.I'll see you after school."He didn't even get a nod out of her as she looked down again.  
Inuyasha sighed a half hearted sigh, placinga kiss on her forehead before slipping out of her hands down the corridor.

* * *

The last thing Kagome heard was the sound of something in the air and her own screaming. Searing pain echoing threw her skull.

**_A/N:Yep i desided to start rewriting it.Hope you love it!_**


	20. Where Is This?

**_A/N: Alright if I hear anymore shit about my writing or it's spelt "T-H-E" Not "T-E-H" Well sorry. Seriousy,I don't care if there are spelling mistakes cause i don't have a spellcheck and "sowry" if it "all swered up!" God if little things really do annoy people who read my story. Plain and simple don't read it at all. And another thing, the begining of the sotry has some really bad spelling I know (The first couple chapters) They were written last year so give me a break. I amnot gonna waste all my time on a chapter and doing spell check because I do have a life to live and I also have alot of things to do latley alright?  
Now on with the story._**

* * *

Kagome fluttered her eyes open as the dark she saw threw her mind made her eyes painful, for when her eyes opened the light stung. Sending chills up her spin as well as agony.  
Voices were muttered for a moment. Almost like someone being gaged just without all the spit and the cloth around their mouth.  
Waiting for the noice to come to her ears Kagome, Felt something tottally different. A huge pain enveloping her skull sending a ringing threw her ears insted of voiced as well as feeling like there was a knife being stabbed into her skull;twisting to enlong the pain everytime her heart beat.  
Her hands swiftly but surley went up to her head tryingto contain the pain although she knew it wouldnever work.

Thats when she felt it. The horrible ichy thing on the side of her head, entangledd anoung her hair. There stood a scab on the sie ofher head. Kikyou had punched her that hard? Kagome didn't remember that.  
That's also when Kagome noticed what she was wearing. Litterally nothing but an apron like thing...One they used in a ...  
Wait she was in a hospital? What Did she miss?

Kagome then looked around the room spotting Inuyasha leaning over her trying to reach her arms it seemed but not touching them.Like he was afraid of something.  
"Kagome?"  
The voice reached her ears and her happiness sored as the thought of not being death(sp?) Helped. The voicewas almost like music , happy rocking punk music searing threw her head.It made her smile, even though that made the knife in her skull hurt worse.  
"Kagome?"  
She finally snapped out of it and looked at Inuyasha.The guy she had fell in love with and was now almost like her true friend. With the exception of Sango.  
"ARe you alright Kagome?" He had seen her stur but she wasn't responding.The doctor hadn't told him this would happen. Was she really okay or was there some permanant brain damage or something.  
"Inuyasha?" Whispered Kagome finding her voice hoarse and rough. Dry like she hadn't drinken for days.  
Inuyasha heart lept as she stood from his seat to hug her. It's intresting how you're mortal enemies can become a good friend and even a lover if it happens. Weird how life works out.  
"I thought you were gone,"Said Inuyasha running a hand threw her hair like she was crying and needed someone to be there."Kikyou gave you quite a number to your head.i thought she kill you with that bat."  
That's right..kikyou had a bat, but kagome never fought with Kikyou when she had a bat..did she?


	21. Moments of Goodbye

So for the first three weeks of her summer vacation Kagome was in the hospital, recovering from the damage that was done when Kikyou hit her over the head with the bat. The only reason that Kagome stayed there for three weeks besides running tests and doing surgeries on her skull which was fractured and a metal plate had to be put into her head from all the damage.

For the first couple of days, Kagome did nothing but sleep most of the time, or when she was awake she wasn't really there. She felt kind of trapped in her own dark litle world but, The doctor told her it was jus a normal reaction to the antibiotics in her system trying to correct the damge that was done. They also told her that she as luckey, onemore hit to the same area would have caused some brain damage or a hole in her skull which could have resulted in death.

Weirdly enough, Kagome didn't think of it as a near death experience but mearly a fluke that happened over a boy who, Kagome had been in love with all along. The boy she had for so long mistakened to love his brother and for so long, hated him . They were never really"friends" in elementary school and they were never really enemies. Almost like aquaintences that just somehow found eachother threw it all and fell in love. But,Something was missing,Kagome could feel it in her just waiting to burst out. They weren't boyfriend and girlf friend yet but that was something Kagome already figured out. He was to wrapped up in his dignity to even become her boy friend. Thats what tore Kagome apart durning her hospital visit. Some of the doctors thought she had gotten some brain damage because, of her day dreamy look on her face,written across it plainly. All the drugs she had been taking should have been out of her system by now but, each time they asked if she was okay, she replied the same thing.  
"Oh of course doctor.I'm just thinking for the moment. Arigatou though."

The day,Kagome got out of the hospital, was a Wednesday.Not a friday, Not a Sunday. It was a Wednesday. One of Kagomes favorite times of the week. Not quite done the week, not quite begun. It was just,Wednesday. No one knew when Kagome got out of the hospital until she walked into the comforts of her own home and her family rejoiced around her. She saw all the happiness in her mothers eyes that reflected as Kagome walked threw the door. She saw all the happiness that mirrored back and tried to make her feel happy. Kagome wasn'ty. Her heart was breaking and she needed to do something about it before the pain, became any deeper.

She was up in her room now. A week since she had gotten back and she was listening to music.Deep, violant, Depresionate music that was searng her soul and baring it to the world. She wasn't listening to music because she was in the mood. She was desiding which songs to sing that night at open wired night at the "Wired Monk"(A/N: Yes Kim,Thats all I could think of. She would sing two songs from her heart and she had invited all her friends to come. Leaving 50 messages to Inuyasha for him to come. This would be the final moment they would share together before Kagome closed the book on him, shutting him out. It's what he deserved and what was driving her mad. For her reasons,Kagome could not look him in the eye anymore knowing that this man before her would never be brutally honest with the world and tell everyone she was his and his only. Insted ,he chose to ignore it all together and now,He was going to get all the pain that was coming to him. She would ignore him from this point on after her preformance.She would walk by him without a care and pretend nothing was wrong.

The phone rang, ringing her ear drumbs but she ignored it. now would not be the time. She fixed up her matted hair that clung to her face from crying from all the pain deep inside her. She wiped her face clean of all teh salty residue that lingered and waited for her eyes to stop being so puffy before putting on a light blue powder on her eyelids and a darker shade above it to make her eyes stand out. A thin layer of maskara was applied before she took a dark blue pencil to her eyes. Making a point on the side of each eye. There was a thin pencil line under her eyes to make her eyes pop. Just that little hint made her smile and she was glad for it. So far she was doing a good job of looking like she was just going out for a night on teh town, not truly showing how the pain inside her was slowly taking her sanity as well as her will to live.She knew she would get over it, but, for now, no.  
She slipped on a white tank top shirt that had a stretchy cord halfway threw that tightened under her breasts to make them look bigger before it hang loose over her flat stomach. There was a lace trim around the shirt that made the shirt look elegant as well as casual. There was a v-neak line in the shirt that caused her midrift to be exposed.  
Her pants were a navy blue that was tight at teh bace of the pants but then frayed out and fanned over her legs. There were zippers everywhere on the pants. Some were pockets ,some were just do-dads but there was two zippers up the side of her pants that she un zipped so the pant legs flapped about caresly as she walked.  
"Perfect," Kagome whispered to herself as tears threatened to fall over her new make up. She quickley held them back and let out a breath of fresh air. This would be her goodbye outfit.She knew this was it.No turning back now.  
As she headed for the door in her black high healed shoes, Kagome looked over her shoulder at the empty house where her mother ,brother and grandpa would not say goodbye to her. She would welcoe a new life the next time she stepped in threw the door. A new life without Inuyasha or her love.Just a clean slate. With that, Kagome closed the door.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the chairs around the table that was closest to the stage as possible. He was nearly asleep as all the preformers annoyied him. He laughed once at the comidian(sp?) named "Kim" before slouching in his chair litterally almost asleep. Thats when he heard them announce Kagome's name. His sences shot up and quickley he sat up, waiting with anticipation. Inuyasha knew that after this night, nothing would be the same for her was going to ask her to be his girl friend after her prefomance. He had wanted to ask her for sometime but just could never bring himself to.Now was his only chance. He clapped as Kagome walked on stage and sat with his mouth open and his throat dry. She looked so beautiful too him...No, she was beautiful.  
He heard her giggle into the microphone and he could only smile. Sorry to say that would be the only smile he would smile for the rest of the night.

Kagome's face hang low as she had one hand on the mic. stand and the other on the mic its self. Her mouth was close to the mic as her eyes closed.The music began. This was it. No turning back.No backing away. No more being afraid of baring her soul.

_Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death _

We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she looked around, the background singers making her words lash out. Cutting Inuyasha like a hot knife that was cutting butter. Smothering it across the ground and leaving it to melt out in the sun.  
Inuyasha's mouth was still open but for entirley different reason. What was Kagome doing? Didn't she love him? Didn't she want to be with him? If so ,why was she killing him now with her song. He loved this song but now, it held more meaning. More sadness then it had before. She brought one hand up to her hair and pulled her hair over her ear , only to let it fall over her ear once more. Her hoop earrings, cling to her hair as sweat ran down her face from singing.

_and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
we're so anxious to be together  
together in death _

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before life tears us apart let  
death bless me with you

People cheered her on but Kagome bit her lip to hold back the tears thretening to fall down her face. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. This would be her only song. Screw the next song,Her soul already was regreting what she was doing.  
Inuyasha actually felt tears stinging his eyes but he fought them back ,He knew this was goodbye and this was what hurt him the most. He would never be with her. He prayed this was dream but he knew it was reality, It would kill him.He knew it. This was the end of his life.  
Kagome brought her hand arm back and then straight up as it punched the air before it fell to her side as she grabbed the mic from the stand and sang out the chorus loud and clear with all her heart, leaning back as she did so before standing straight up again.

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death _

this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living

Sango slapped her head and shot death glares at Kagome. Sango knew how much Kagome met to Inuyasha and now she was ruining it. Sitting at the same table as Inuyasha she saw the expression washing over his face.Pain, anguish and sadness all becoming one. She knew Inuyasha almost as well as Miroku and could tell that the feelings he was experiencing were as violant as an atomic bomb. If they go off, She knew he would do something.She didn't know what but she knew something would. Threw the cheering, Sango whispered to Kagome to stop it and to just shut up. Kagome never heard it.  
Tears started flowing down Kagome's face as she looked into the light, choking back her sobs to not disterb her voice like nothing was wrong. She brought back her head and then foreward again, flicking her hair over her shoulder and getting a pleased reaction from the audiance. She smiled for an instant and looked at everyone threw the lights.Thats when she noticed Inuyasha. She could see him breaking. Her voice was stong but she knew she ws gonna break down if she kept looking at him.Quickley she looked away.

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death _

Baby join me in death

Kagome bowed and walked off stage. Her heart broken and shattered infront of her. With that, she started crying backstage, not loudly, nore quiet. She say in the darkness feeling her body, tense up.  
"What have I done?" She whispered, burrying her head in her arms.

**A/N: SOOOOOO It's longer! Yey! Exactally an hour of non-stop writing Xx wow I wrote that much.Anyway. The song is done by H.I.M. and its called Join my in death. Goth music for yah! I've been wanting to do this type of chapter for a while but GOD! ITS SO LONG! dies anyway, please review and remember, I don't own Inuyasha!REVIEW PLLEEEAAASSEEE!**


	22. Just One Precious Night

Sango stormed up the ramp to the backstage after kicking her chair to the ground after watching Inuyasha walk away. Sango had a new fire in her eyes. It didn't matter that Kagome was her best friend because She had just hurt her own love of her life and Sango was good friends with Inuyasha by now. Letting Kagome get away with this would result in nothing.  
Quickley looking around in the darkened area ,Sango spotted the distressed Kagome sitting on her knees crying, her eyes out. For an instant Sango felt simpathy for her but it soon washed over as she stepped closer to her. Almost angerly,Sango pulled the young girls form up and slapped her in the face.  
Kagome stopped crying in that second and slipped a hand up to her cheak as the pain rang threw her skull.  
"You stupid whore Kagome!" Yelled Sango slapping her again, to get Kagome tosnap out of it. She had never been this vulgar with Kagome before but it was really want Kagome deserved after throwing her love life into the trash bin like it was nothing and all that mattered was her own feelings.How selfish of her!  
Kagome looked away from Sango and felt new tears stinging her eyes . Shje knew Sango was entitled to hit her as much as she wanted to try and get her message threw but,Kagome couldn't stand being in pain for so long from one man who could make a world of difference but didn't. He burned a hole in her soul. Now she was nothing.  
"Kagome, Jesus, You are stupid. He really loved you and you just threw that all away. Why? Because of your own selfishness?" Once more Sango left a searing red mark on Kagome's face. Tears sprang from Sango's eyes as pain rushed threw her body. She knew how Kagome felt but,She was being torn between two of her friends who loved eachother so much but never got together.If Sango could help it, she was getting them together that night, no matter what it would take. It would stop the pain from hurting them both.  
Kagome looked down threw her tears as both her cheaks seared in pain from the brutality of it all. The floor at the moment was holding her consentration and it seemed comforting.  
Sango looked at her friend threw sobs as well as tears of pain. Quickley Sango pulled Kagome into a fierce hug that made Kagome snap to reality.  
"Why." Whimpered Sango's voice, breaking horsly as Kagome felt her friend crumbling like she had done for all those weeks." Why did you do it Kag? You just destroied the man of you life. Who knows what he could be doing to himself."  
Kagome's eyes widened as her friend held her in her embrace. Inuyasha would do something over her? But,she wasn't worth it.She knew that but yet, he would still do something to himself just for her. She didn't think he loved her that much. Maybe...he did? No, no he couldn't. He never showed it ever. Still no matter Kagome, could not go back to him. He would only break her aprat once more and this time she could not sow herself back together.  
Sango's arms were removed from Kagome's petiet body and slipped down her lengthy arms to Kagome's wrists where they found a place like home. Sango gripped Kagome's wrists as Kagome tilted her head to look up into her best friends eyes. She saw a mix of sadness and hurt that she had never seen before .That started cutting her up inside even more then she already was.  
"Kagome, Your the only one that can make Inuyasha stop himself from hurting.," Sango grabbed Kagome's jaw and tilted it towards her to look directly at her eyes. To not turn away or pull away. She wanted to see Kagome's soul hear the message." You, have to help him."  
With that, Sango pulled a frightened Kagome out of the darkness of the back drop and into the sunlight. of the "Wired Monk." The lights glistend around her and Kagome quickley started walking faster. Her mind replaying all the things Inuyasha could do to himself. Suicide,Drugs, Suicide again. Her mind replaid grewsome images and Kagome could only shake as they corupted her mind.

* * *

They arrived to at Inuyasha's house that blarred music. Death, Violant music that was shaking their skulls. It as Marilyn Manson(A/N: I know crystal vv) It was "Para-Noir". It had been Inuyasha's faovirte song ever since it came out but,it's lyrics were haunting and Kagome could only imagine what he could be doing to himself threw all the pain he was feeling inside.  
" Go,Kagome.Hurry up." Nudged Sango.Giving Kagome a gental push on the back to get out of her car,  
In her high heeled black boots,Kagome started running ,not caring if she almost tripped or sprained her ankle. At that moment all that mattered was Inuyasha and what he was doing. She ran intot eh door and tried to get it open, kicking and screaming trying to get into the house. But all with no avail. It was no use, he had locked it and now he was going to die all because Kagome couldn't get in. Kagome started crying as she pounded on teh door till her hands brusied and even then she kept hitting on the door. The pain welled up inside her as more evil thoughts plaged her mind. What if she didn't get there in time and Inuyasha was already dead. What if he was already gone and she was only to see his battered body amoung the ground covered in his own blood. Kagome looked around and noticed a wooden gate. Thats right! Inuyasha had a back yard,Quickley Kagome climbed over the fence, only hoping to get inside the house quickley. He had to be okay! He had to be or she would die from it. She would kill herself for commiting teh suicide of her loved one. She would. Already her heart was slowing its beating, breaking, preparing for tthe worst.

* * *

Inuyasha washed his tear stricken face with the dark water from his sink and looked up at himself and the light puffyness around his eyes. He had never felt so miserable in his life but thank god his life was gonna end there. He was glad to get his time over with. He knew now that what he did next would never affect Kagome, she didn't love him anymore nore, did she even care about him in any way. The song Kept ringing threw his ears as he looked around the bathroom counter for the razor blade that would end it all and would make him happy again.  
Sesshomaru was away with his girl friend Rin for the time being and wouldn't be back unti; tomorrow morning. It was good way to be found. The next morning, srawled across the bed of his already crimson blankets.  
Inuyasha picked up the blade nicking his finger and cursing as he did so. Once more he picked up the blade and walked to the bed that would lay him to rest. He sat at the edge of teh bed. He started hiking up his shirt sleaves to his elbows ,exposing the fleash that lay there. He looked at the razor blade, before flipping it over and looking at the other side. He layied it to his arm and held a breath.  
"Goodbye world." He whispered tohimself before slidding the blade down his arm. He didn't even get half way as a Black haired girl rushed into his room, yelling out his name and falling to her knees.  
Inuaysha's arm pained as he dropped the razor blade onto the ground and rushed to the crying girl,wrapping his bloddy arms around her. He saw how her makeup ran down her face and all he could do was wipe it away. Hoping he could relax her.  
"Kagome calm down, everything is alright.Please just stop crying.." Her eyes tried to seak his as she titled her head up looking up into him. Her eyes kept watering as she looked at him. He could see the pain inflickted into her eyes.  
"Please don't hurt me anymore Inuyasha." She whispered, falling on to him. All he did was nod and help her stand up.  
"Oh god Kagome." He whispered as he held her back tightly ,ignoring the pain engulfing his arm.. He touched her chin with his hand, tilting it up to him. He lightly kissed her having done so in the passed and wanting to touch her again like this for so long. He looked into her eyes and brushed her hair over her ear.  
"I will never hurt you again, except for tonight,alright?"  
Kagome blankly looked at him as tears kept running down her face. She'd been with him so long that nothing mattered anymore to her exept him and that he was bared into her soul.  
She wrapped her arms around his neak lightly and kissed him, trying to stop crying even though she was still in pain. She could fel the blood off his arm soaking her white shirt but she could careless. He tangled his hand in her hair as she kissed him, watching her pull away.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you that badly Inuyasha,Honestly i did.." Her voice was over powered by his as he spoke, interupting her.  
"Don't say anything, just cherrish this moment alright. I need you Kagome. You know that. Just don't do something stupid like that ever again. I almost killed myself"

He slowly nipped her ear presing her back against the wall just like the first time he had done when he kissed her. He wasn't going to let her slip away again.Not anymore. This was where she would never leave the maze.She would reach the center and stay there.  
Inuyasha kissed her powerfully melting the night away as her screams echoed off the walls and bounced with the music. Her voice was like music in its self just, you had to picture it to ever believe it.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next day wrapped in Inuyasha's cotten crimson blankets with images still clear in her head. She rolled over to see if Inuyasha was there but he wasn't. She sighed and looked down. Tracing a circle over her bare arm.She sat up covering her naked body. She bent her head down and cried. He'd left her again, after last night still. Now more then ever Kagome broke apart.What was he doing to her?

**A/N: Can you guess what they were doing? Yes the were engaged in sexual intercourse BUT I will not write it here. Because i do not want to and because I should post it on my media minor account or on adult fanfiction.I'll telly ou when I do and yes i'm obbsessed with marilyn manson's song "para-noir" Yep. another hour wasted.enjoy.**


	23. Day In Dispare

**_A/N: Thank you to my friend Mat For this inspired fic . Yesh Thank you for teh song it fits the story perfectly jsut like you said it would. And now,For a comment that you SHOULD READ THIS. Ehem There will be one mroe song. In the next chapter,I know i've been putting songs in these chapters but I thought I should try a different approch to things. As well,I think That if I don't get enough reviews then I will have to stop writing for just a little. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes authors spirits so much brighter. A big arigatou to all my friends as well as the people that like my story. You are what keeps me going. Arigatou._** (Yes yet another hour.)

* * *

Kagome jumped as Inuyasha's radio went on. She soon recovered and brushed her hair back from her face with her long slender fingers that curled under her hair,only to have it fall over her face once more.

"This song goes out to all you heart aches out there,And yes,I know there is alot of them out there. "

"Fuck," Kagome whispered to herself in dispare as she slid her legs off the bed so they dangled. Her legs were shaking even before her feet touched the ground so when the real thing hit her feet she nearly collapsed. She was in a little bit of pain but, her heart replaced that feeling between her legs.  
She sighed and just scooped up her clothing in her arms, Placing the articles one after the other on her body, sniffling back the tears of her heart.

_Lay beside me  
Tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear  
To make my demons run  
The door is locked now  
But it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me  
Then I can understand the you_

Lay beside me  
Under wicked sky  
The black of day  
Dark of night  
We share this paralyze  
The door cracks open  
But there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still  
But there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining

Kagome held her head down as she opened the door of Inuyasha's room that had been closed for so long. Closed from the encounter that had officially shattered her heart into a thousand pieces and left her near for dead.  
As soon as the door opened the fresh air blew in and then,at that moment,Kagome realized how much the room spelt of sex. Her head just slouched even lower as new tears ran down her face. God,She didn't have the heart to hate him for what he had done as well as what he hadn't. It wasn't in her blood.

She didn't notice where she was going until she collided with a hard stiff broad chest that intessly grabbed her to stop her from falling over even from the slight contact. Honestly,Kagome was afraid of contact and instantly wanted to get away from the haunting body that made her picture intamite things, she shouldn't. Her wrists hurt as the person clutched her wrists even harder while looking at her intensly.  
"Who...Kagome? What the hella re you doing here?"  
'Oh great,' Her mind screamed as she looked up slowly, to find the face of the peron she dared not face after such an encounter.'Sesshomaru, goaway.'  
He slightly shook her letting go of one of her wrists to tilt her face up with one finger. Quickley Kagome looked away from his seaking eyes that were trying to figure her out. She could feel his eyes burning her on the inside, trying toget to her mind.She wouldn't reject him though.  
"Kagome,I asked you a question.Why are you in this house." His voice was turning gruff from her lack of speaking. It was in away pissing him off but he also could tell something was wrong. Is this why Inuyasha left a note before he left to not go in his room. He wasn't going to follow his brothers orders. Why should he? Wasn't like Inuyasha need respect at this momentnow that he had found Kagome. In their house. From teh direction of his...Oh fuck did they actually do that!

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?_

Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?

Come lay beside me  
This won't hurt, I swear  
She loves me not  
She loves me still  
But she'll never love again  
She lay beside me  
But she'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there

"Just leave me alone." Whispered Kagome, almost in sob as wella s a scream. She quickley pulled from his loosening grip on wrists, fleeding down the stairs ,running as she started crying again. What a sight she must have been in such a mess. blood stains down the back of her shirt as well as marks of her maskara that had made indications of residue on her face.The salfty mixture couldn't washaway the evidence of tears.  
' I'll give her a minute .' Thought Sesshomaru,Walking to Inuyasha's room and nearly being blasted over from the reaking sent of his room. He held a hand infront of his nose, shaking his head. This room was intoxicated with sex.Unevitably and it was almost discusting.The mixture of sweat and other things that Sesshomaru would not go into. In the fast pace of his steps, Sesshomaru opened the sliding door that led to Inuyasha's belcony.  
Sesshomaru heard the radio blasting and shook his head as the song stated changing. His eyes drifted to the floor as blood lay on the carpets, staining it in a horrible way of the trail. Just as he watched the blood trail drift off, he almost stepped on the razor on the floor.  
He sighed heavily in anger at his stupid brother .That baka yaro(sp?) was gonna get what was coming too him when he got home at the moment,Kagome was fleading and would be existing the door below any moment.  
As she ran Sesshomaru called out to her, leaning on the belcony railing.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled, his anger level rising at his brother who had hurt her again.Thats why she looked so upset as she left the house."Forget about him, He'll only hurt you!"

Kagome shook her head as she looked at Sesshomaru over her shoulder, still running , her feet scraping the pavement heavily. She had to get away once more as her heart broke even more. Why?Why had he left her? What had she done! WHAT!

* * *

Kagome sat in the secret spot in the park near her home.She had found the spot with Sango .It was well hidden. Passed all the trees and Bushes blocked her path. Vines grew up one of the vine trims that was heavily decorated. All she had to do was climb over it, and she was in a little grassy glade all to herself. Barley anyone knew of this spot. This spot she lay on the ground, clutching her heart,spraled out along the ground on her stomach. she cried.She cried for what seemed like hours. She cried till she couldn't cry anymore.Even then she still cried deep inside as her heart obliverated(sp?) into nothing. Her eyes were heavily lidded as her eyes were puffy and tender from crying. She felt so numb. He had hurt her so badly, she didn't know what to do. Move on, or Just hold on to him?  
The sun disappired behind the clouds as she closed her eyes still letting her body shutter and whimper as the affects of last night started aching painfully in pain not lust. Her body was carless and didn't care what happened to her anymore.She was crying even though no tears came out.

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?_

Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?  


In that glade,Kagome laided for hours. From when she woke up till the sun began to desend to the ground. Only then did she move. Did she stur as her stomach growled for food. Like she cared. She felt so horrible inside, Her hair stuck to her face with tears that were no longer there.  
She slowly sat up and did the one thing she could to.She went home.

Walking the streets at night Kagome had a dark blue shirt on as her face was washed and her hair flowed freely down her back as indications of a shower. The night seemed more alive then the day did to her. She was dead to the light. SAdly, she looekd down again. She was fr away and never heard her name until someone grabbed her arm carlessly and pulled her around. The one thing she didn't need to see again.

_Lay beside me  
Tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are your eyes  
But now I see the sun  
Now I see the sun  
Yes, now I see it_

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you? 

_Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
So sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits  
The one who waits for you_

Inuyasha.

"Kagome," He whispered rubbing the back of his hand down her cheak .She shivered and attempted to pull away from his heated touch that she hated so much, but didn't. "I'm so sorry. Kagome please listen to me."  
She jared her arm from him and began walking again."Whats there to say? You left. Perfect. Just go away.Leave me here Inuyasha,Like you always have.Leave me behind like everyone else. I mean come on, whats one fuck between friends.Oh wait, there is that thing that people call romance, oh and there also is heart break. Ah what the hell though right." She said back.Her temper getting worse as the depression sank in. Her head was down as angrey new tears flooded her face.  
"Kagome, please." He whispered trying to grasp her shoulder. She again pulled away from him flipping him the bird before turning to face him.

"Save it. i'm done with you. Next time your with someone,i hope you remember how much pain you can cause." She had her head down fora moment trying to collect herself before her anger over took her. She snapped and slapped him heavily Screaming at him,her words gettig louder and louder.

"I loved you,Don't you get it? I LOVED YOU AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT!"

With that she ran. Her legs carrying her wherever they would let her.His screams of her name and echoes off the houses to get her too come back didn't work. Nothing prevailed.She was gone.

_Oh  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?  
So I dub thee unforgiven_

Oh, what I've felt  
Oh, what I've known  
I take this key  
And I bury it in you  
Because you're unforgiven too

Never free  
Never me  
'cause you're unforgiven too

_Oh_

Two people...Both broken,without souls, without a wills.Only their depression to carry them on.


	24. Just Go

A/N: Yes,I've started posting my story on MM which, by the way I have absolutly no reviews and yes, I shall be posting the Lemon on there in about a week or less so check it out. I have teh same username.HealingWings For all of you wanting to know. Anyway, on with the story.

"Kagome, "Whispered Inuyasha as she started walking away. Silent enough for only him to hear but, loud enough for someone close to him to hear. He watched her retreating fourm and a part of him died. He didn't mean to leave her like this. He just was so confused with emotions that he didn't want her to wake up beside him and look at him with her big brown eyes. If he had the wrong expression on his face, he could have made her think it was all a lie. He didn't want that. But if he left to clear his head, maybe he could have saved her from pain.  
Her fourm started getting smaller as he jsut stood there, watching her leaving him. Walking out on him like he had done. He never ment to hurt her. He never thought she would feel this way. He thought that for once she could understand him. It all seemed to bizzare ,like an alternet reality that she would feel the way she did. Yet, he could understand her pain. Her frustration with him. Even his brother had that same frustration. God, what was he missing? Why was it that everytime he tried to do good to set things straight, he messed them up again.

As Kagome's image faided and turned a corner, a sorroful sigh escaped his light pink lips as she turned in the direction of his house. He needed to set things straight with himself before seeing Kagome again. He needed to ease the pain away. He didn't want to hurt her again, especially after what they did. Were they friends? Or lovers? Inuyasha just didn't know the answer. It plauged him as well as torchered his soul.

* * *

Walking into his own house, He was cornered by his brother, Sesshomaru. Now he knew he was in trouble.  
"Well,"Croaked Sesshomaru crossing his arms tightly across his chest in dissapointment from Inuyasha's actions.He stared hard and cold into Inuyasha, trying to pry him apart. "You took what I said just a little bit too far. You know, all those times that I joked around with you about you and Kagome getting it on, I never actually intended for you to do such a thing!"

Inuyasha looked away, raising a angrey eyebrow before turning his eyes to him. He just shruged and started to head for the stairs not exactally caring what the hell his brother wanted with him.  
Sesshomaru badgered on to him but Inuyasha jsut tuned it out. He didn't need to hear his borthers comments trying to burry his nose into something that wasn't his.  
He compleatly ignored him until, He put one foot on the stairs.His brother grabbed his wrist agressivly,tugging Inuyasha to face him.  
"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said,Groaning as he shook his head from all his crude comments. Saying what he felt was right at the moment. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha didn't need another dad like figure but, He still needed to be taught.  
"If you really loved her, Why did you just vanish and abandon her. I can tell what went on in your room Inuyasha. It reaked of it. I have washed most of your sheets but the smell still lingers.I just hope that you finally realize the consiquences of your actions before you even do it next time."  
With a low sigh, Sesshomaru let go of his ever tightening grip on Inuyasha's wrist. He hung his head down and shook his head,tossing his white curls around his face. "Whats the use of talking to you when you, don't give a shit about anyone but yourself?" Sesshomaru almost whispered ,turning as he did so, walking to the living room to watch a movie. any movie infact that would get Inuyasha off his mind.

Inuyasha just stood there, Letting the words sink into him before, traveling up the short stairs to his room. He never really had expected Sesshomaru to go in his room but, Somehow he had expected that. Inuyasha was not mad nore sad. He was more confused then anything. He had fucked up this time. He knew it on instinct. He stood infront of his door, his hand on the doorknob. His thoughts swirled in his mind as the images from the previous night cursed him like a disease. The graphic images only made his hand on the doorknob tighten in frustration in himself.He had done that to her and jsut left her.Left her for dead in a matter of words.  
Inuyasha scratched his head threw his long silky black hair before opening the door.

The smell was grotesque. It was clear as day . He could smell the air fresheners Sesshomaru ahd used on the room to try and coax the smell away. It hadn't worked.It had only entangled its self into the dark smell of sex that linger in to the room. Inuyasha cursed himself for being so dumb.  
As his door shut behind him, Inuyasha kicked the wall beside his bed, causeing the shelf above to drop some of its contence on to the foor.  
He was so fed up with hurting others and just never making the pain go away. He was tired of himself being so selfish. He hated himself for hurting the one girl he loved so much but never told her.Now she was gone.  
Inuyasha held his hands on his head, entangling his hair in his fingers as he screamed out bloody murder for hurting everyone.  
"God, What the hell have I Done!" He cursed.  
He swung his arm at the wall,knocking a whole into its plaster and cutting upen his knuckles. He never cried.He was stonger as that. He had an image of such an elite ,strong, bold person yet, he was so fucking up inside it was unbelieveable.  
Falling on his knees in pain, he stared at the phone. Looking at it with such angony that he just wanted to destroy it. He, sat there,Thinking. His head pounding with mixed emotions, unsure of what to feel.  
He then picked up the phone, dialing the number of his friend.Waiting, as the ringer started.Soon a masculine voice came on the phone.

"Miroku," Inuyasha hoarsfully said ,holding back the tears of regret he had." I need a favor."

* * *

Kagome sat in her room on her bed, her mind a haze as she stared at the floor with tears in her eyes. Why hadn't he stopped her from walking away? Why was Inuyasha just taking everything he got and never giving back? She had given him something so precious and yet, he had not seemed to care.  
Her phone ringed and she just sat there,The ringing becoming like the pulse in her head. The ring eventually stopped. The pulsing in her head still ringing on even though the phone was done its torcher.  
"Kagome!" Called her mother. Kagome knew at that moment the phone was for her,even before her mother said a word. "The phone is for,"

Kagome picked up her navy blue phone putting it too her ear .Breathing a hushed 'Hello?' into the phone.Holding back her tears, hoping for a certain someone.

"Kagome?" Her hopes shattered.It wasn't Inuyasha like she had wanted it.It was remarkably her best friend who, at this moment, she never wanted to talk to.

Rudley Kagome answered back." Sango,I'm in no mood to talk so, stop phoning me." Just as Kagome pulled the phone from her soft ear, she could hear the words 'No," and "Wait." The two words she wanted to hear from someone else. Instinctivly,Kagome put the phone back to her ear. "What!" Kagome coldly snapped, feeling Sango, treading on drangerous ground.

"Kagome,I just needed to ask you something." Sango replied waiting for Kagomes resonce to it..Sango's voice quaking slightly as her friend snapped at her.

"Well what!." Kagome was just getting mad now from the lack of explinations.She just wanted Sango to hurry up so she could start crying.

"I just wanted to warn you. Inuyasha will be at your house shortly. He was gonna phone but.."Sango was cut off by Kagome, quickley yelling into the phone.

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET MY FUCKING ADDRESS!"

Sango quivered for amoment before answering.Her voice low and husk at first before it gradually grew." I...I...I told Miroku since he asked. He wouldn't tell me why he needed that ,then it clued on to me that he gave it to Inuyasha...So,i'm only guessing he's coming over. I'm honestly Sorry Kagome, please you must believe,"

"Kagome, Someone's here to see you."

Kagome had the phone pulled away from her ear as her face was horror stuck. Sango had been right and now she had to face everything that she didn't want to.She didn't want to talk to him. Never never.

Hearing her friend whispering reasuances, to see if Kagome was there, Kagome put the phone to her ear again, speaking rather coldly and rudley.  
"Damn your fucking logic.Now I have to deal with this shit!" She slammed down the phoned as soon as her door knocked.Ignoring Sango's cries to not hang up.  
"Kagome?" Said Inuyasha threw the door, his hand on the door handle, opening it wherther she liked it or not.

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Kagome, throw a pillow in frustration from him at the door.Making a soft "pfffft" sound. Kagome stood up and kicked the wall with her foot.She could tell what he was gonna do.

Inuyasha quickley opened the door, squeezing threw as the pillow lightly stopped the door from hitting the wall. Inuyasha, silently closed the door behind him, taking a moment to regain himself before looking at the ticked off Kagome.

"Kagome,Let me explain,.."He began walking up to her and reaching for her hand.She quickley pulled away and turned her back to him, facing her bed,placing her hands on it,scruntching up the bed sheets in her hand.  
"Whats there to explain. You just, left after you slept with me. What more is there to say about that. Just get out." She whispered the last couple words, feeling her emotions flare as tears thretened to fall down her face with even the slightest blink.  
Inuyasha very lightly put his hand on her back rubing, softly before she twitched and moved away.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, looking at her directly, entangling his fingers in his hair again. "God,Kagome, just listen to me.Hear me out."  
"Then god damn it start talking to me!." She sat on her bed staring straight at the floor with so much hatred you thought she would have burnt a hole in the floor.  
"I didn't mean to leave you like that," Kagome took her piercing gaze from the floor and looked directly at him, angrey and confused.  
"I mean,"He began again, trying to corect himself."I didn't think you would act that way."  
Kagome huffed and shook her head, turning away from him."See,"She said, full of anger."You don't think.You never think.You can hurt the ones that love you the most yet you don't give a fuckig damn about how they fel or anything.You jsut toss them aside like a worn pair of jeans,Your a jerk and asshole, a lier, a.."  
"Just fucking shut up Kagome,"Interupted Inuyasha grabbing her fac in his hand and glaring straight back into her eyes as she did to him. "I only left to clear my head. I was afraid that you would wake up and I would have the wrong expression and you would think I hated you. Kagome,I've never done that before yet, you think I hurt you on purpose and preteded to do so many fucking hurtful things to you.Like I pretended to like you.You thought that didn't you.You thought I had left you for dead and casted you aside because I got what I wanted. Is that it?" He questioned her,watching her eyes, look away from his.Her hands trying to prying his hands from her face.  
"Let me go Inuyasha." She whispered as her anger decreesed and she was left only to try to get away.  
Inuyasha laughed a crule laugh, his anger now flaring up. He held his grip on her and made sure she didn't move her face from him.  
"It is true isn't it Kagome! You really did think that. god, you barley know me then.I would never do that to you.Don't you fucking understand anything?"

"I understand plenty You asshole! I understand you more theyou would know."She yelled at him, finally getting her face free from his grasp.  
"Oh really?"Inuyasha questioned her, grabbing her chin this time, looking at her deeply.his anger still soring in his eyes.  
"Yes!" She answered looking back at him with tears in her eyes as all the regret and pain she had experienced from him, surfaced again.  
"Really?" He questioned once more, tightening his grip on her jaw.  
"I already told you Ye.."  
Inuyasha smothered his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply forcing her body to go riggid from the touch.

Kagome couldn't breath, she couldn't speak ,she could only gaze up at him in wonder as well as astonishment that he would do something like this. She pushed on his chest.Her air fleeting, she needed air once more and yet he wasn't stopping. He wasn't stopping! She pushed on his chest harder, not being able to breathe out her nose or in as there was no room too.  
Gasping for air, he stopped looking at her as her breathing became normal again. She blinked away her tears and gazed at him,Not understand what his moteves were behind the kiss.  
Inuyasha brushed her cheak with his finger, looking at her intesivly.She shivered and didn't pull away, scared he would not tell her his moteves.

"I love you Kagome.When will you realize that?" He softly spoke too her, looking at her lightly puffy lips then gazing back at her.  
The feeling of pain started to slowly disappire as she looked back at him, understanding his words and letting them sink in.

She knew this was all to fake to be real.

"No, No...NO YOU DON'T! STOP LIEING TO ME.STOP IT!"


	25. Explain

Sango and Miroku sat in Inuyasha's house, just staring at the t.v. as it flickered threw different channels. Maybe only one or two really catching their eye but, most didn't even bother. They we're both pre occupied with the fact that Inuyasha had left to go to Kagome's. Even though, They thought the two of them would be more reponcible together then others could be, it didn't seem so.

Sango was fiddling her thumbs in her lap ,antiously. Waiting for Inuyasha to walk threw the door.Miroku had dragged her here when Inuyasha had told him his plan. Miroku convinced Sango to come to Inuyasha's house so when he returned, they could all shower him as he spilled out the good news.  
Now, here she was, antiously,nervously sitting there, on the couch just waiting for a tall ,dark haired man to come threw the door.A Smile on his face.

Miroku,placed a gental hand on Sango's as he saw how nervous she was. He shook his head and looked at her as her gaze turned to him.  
"Sango, don't worry so much.,I'm sure he'll be back soon."Whispered Miroku into her ear, sending a shiver down her spin as the heated breath struck the inside of her ear.  
Sango, moved away from him quickley shaking her head and running her lengthy fingers threw her dark brown hair. Her eyes looked over at him in knowing. Knowing he was right.  
Sango huffed ."We all thought they would be responcible with eachother, having known eachother for almost a year,"Intensly,Sango glared at Miroku acting like it was his fault.Even though it wasn't. "Guess we were wrong !"

"Hey, " Yelled Sesshomaru, walking down the creaking staircase, leaning over the railing ,looking straight at Sango."Don't talk shit about the two of them. It isn't fully their fault."  
Coming down the stairs fully, Sesshomaru stood infront of the two, wiggling his feet in the carpet below.

Sango only looked at him in compleate shock. Being who she was, Sango was not afraid tochallenge Sesshomaru.She was one of the few people whohad that capability.  
She stood up to him, her arms open trying to explain the situation to him. Hoping something would start ticking in there.

"Look Sesshomaru, They are not even dating and you're telling me that it's not their fault that they slept with eachother like horney bunnies? I'm sorry but if Kagome does get pregnaunt, I'm not treating the fater very nicly!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, with his bright yellow orbed eyes, staring deep into her.He knew she was making the situation worse by not knowing all the facts and the reasons why. He could also see that she was fearful for her friend who risked a high chance of pregnauncy if they were both un-protected.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head.  
"You do not understand all the facts yet Sango. I found this on the bedroom floor," Spoke Sesshomaru,slipping the razor that he found on the floor,from his pocket. " You remember how he went out that night ,came back depressed as hell. All I know is that, he was going to kill himself. I'm pretty sure Kagome knew that since it was most likley you, urging her on to go follow him wasn't it?"

An erry silence befell the room and Sango whinced under his gaze, looking to Miroku for help. He gave none.  
Sesshomaru just shook his head at her, but he only could figure out that she had done what she did, knowning Kagome didn't want to break his heart like how she did.However that may have been.He still didn't know.  
"Anyway,"His gruff voice said again." It was probably one of those spur of the moments things. Kagome wouldn't have done it if she hadn't reviewed all the facts now would she? You area one to accuse them of being imature about this whole thing! All of us know that they both can be imature but, There intentions were probably different then what we take it for!"

Both Miroku and Sango stood their with their mouthes low to the ground.Never ever hearing him say something like that about his brother.Especially something to support his brother. He usually never even wanted to talk about his brother yet, at this moment he was staring a conversation.

* * *


	26. Letting me Go

Inuyasha held Kagome's wrists as she fougt to get away from him. Pleading and crying in his arms like she was shattering inside from what he just told her. Didn't she believe him? He truley did love her but right now, All he could think about was those teary liquid running down her face and how he couldn't wipe them away for fear of leting her go again.

"Kagome, Please listen to me!" Inuyasha snapped at her,trying to be as gental as possible even though inside he was dieing. He knew that Kagome had been broken by something he did in the past but, she wouldn't let him in and expose herself to him. She never told him what was wrong . Now here they were, with silent screams and aching hearts, wondering what on earth went wrong.

Kagome struggled more at his words, as the tears just kept coming.The end no where near in sight. Her body was weak and her skin was plae. She was loosing it all. She was loosing herself in the sorrow she had felt for so long and now she would have to pay for it all.  
Knowing it was the only thing to do ,Kagome had to reject Inuyasha.She didn't want the feeling of being torn apart again.Especially by someone who she had hurt plenty of times.

Trying to calm her down,InuYasha sank lower and lower. She was fighting him.Resisting all his love for all the pain she felt. Inuyasha longed to take care of her and hold her. He wanted to be with her so bad yet, he just never seemed able too.Maybe he should have just given it all up before his heart was pulled into this tangled web. Maybe this was never ment to ever be. Never. It was just a joke in life and they were ment to just go on without eachother and just learn from this experience.Take things as they came. Learn from this that love was truley something they should be cherrishing rather then throwing away.

Maybe that was it.

Kagome ,finally felt the tears subsiding only a little.Her heart still ached.She wanted Inuyasha.She needed him but, she felt more pain then happiness at times which made her question her love more and more.  
Maybe she wasn't ready for someone. Maybe she wasn't ready to comit herself to someone just yet.Maybe there were things that she needed to deal with eternally before she could actually do anything. Is that what it was?

Inuyasha looked at her. Letting her slip from him. Her wrists slowly slipping away from him, just like she was doing here at this moment.Slipping away from him. Carried off by the maker of the web ,leaving him there to die of starvation of love and guilt.  
Letting her wrists drop from his hands, he sighed. His head tilting in exhasution from trying to get threw to her about how he felt but every time he fucked up worse and worse then he already started. What was gonna happen this time?  
"Kagome, look at me." Inuyasha order her ,keeping soft eyes on her . When she didn't do as he asked.He repeated the order. "Look at me Kagome."  
More gruff then sweet. His voice drawing her up like a moth to the flame.. Her eyes, swollen and puffy from the teary meeting. She was having a hard time,Inuyasha could see, keeping the tears down.  
"Kagome,"Inuyasha hummed in her ear, looking down at her fragile form that was slowly caming down.He swallowed. "WE have to end this. We can't keep being this way.Knowing if we're friends or not friends," Kagome sliently looked down. Inuyasha tilted her head up and kissed her forehead,gently, letting her hands slipp from his own.  
Silently he stood up and headed for her door. Opening it ,turning to look at her. A smile written on his face." For what it's worth Kagome, I hope someday you truley do find happiness within yourself and in turn can love someone.."  
He turned once more to the door walking out. The door clicking behind him.

Kagome sat there for awhile, her head spinning ,questions flying. What just happend? Was it all over?Was her pain finally daminished?No. She sat there, watching the love in her life, fleeting. Walking away from her because she had pushed him to do so. She had made such a big mistake, now it was over...gone. Everything was gone.

Had she done the wrong thing or was it somehow right in the end?

**A/N: Yes I know it's short but thats only because i have little time to do this. Well please REview and check out my new story "Not What It Seems" Till next time ,Ja ne!**


	27. Can't You See What You've Done?

Kagome stumbled about her bed, as the pulsing sensation in her head grew more and more intense. Groaning in agony from it all, Kagome rolled over, slapping a hand on her phone, placing it to her ear.  
"Hello?" She whispered hoarsdully, just showing how tired she was.

Looking at the clock, Kagome saw the time. 1:30pm. Well, I guess it all goes to show that she was having one lazy day. Even already it was off to a bad start.It was unusually late for her to wake up so late during the day for she was usually a early bird but, for the passed three days she had begun to wake up less and less, her body just getting weak over nothing she did. Weird how bodies work.

"Hey, Kagome, It's me Sango. Can I come over for a bit?"

Kagome groaned and hung up the phone on her friend, not wanting to hear anymore.  
"No Sango," She began to herself."You may not come over today or the next day or the next. My body is tired, I just want to sleep and right now I don't want to talk to anyone!" She muttered, rolling over into her covers once more, trying to get some sleep.  
She had been acting so strange like , her body neded something but just could never find it. Was she sick? Was she ill? Was there something wrong with her? Kagoem just couldn't figure it out.

"Oh who cares." She whispered to herself, closing her heavily lidded eyes ,drowning out the sunshine in her bed room.

"Kagome!Some ones here to see you!"  
Her mothers voice drowned about in her head as anger started to fill her. She was jsut starting to get to sleep, her dreams were starting to over take her and she was ready to close her eyes for another couple hours until, NOW!

Kagome whinned ,covering her head with her covers, snuggling for some warmth to take her away from reality back into dream world.  
She didn't want t o see Sango right now, didn't Sango get that when she hung up on her? Who else would be at her door? Certainly not Miroku for the two of them didn't quite have a perfect 'friend' bond going on. It wouldn't be Inuyasha. no they were threw.No longer friends no enemys.They were absolutly nothing.  
It had to be Sango.Sango was always so stubborn and it made her the center of attention.

As much as Kagome loved Sango, she couldn't bare tosee her right now.She wanted to sleep. Sleep sleep sleep.Where everything was a blur and her imagination ran wild threw the streets. Why couldn't she have something as simple as that?

She heard no knock on her door as it slid open and in walked in a white haired beauty.  
Kagome grummbled and whined ,curling the sheets around her into a ball so she was hidden.  
Quickley, as she had done so, The sheets were torn off her and she was left in her cow pj's infront of a man she used to love.

Sesshomaru

"You," He said, taking the chair beside her desk and sitting on it, so he sat infront of her. He looked directly at her, glaring with an unknown reason." you have just fucked up more then you know." He breathed horsally as her door slid shut silently.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in horror. He was saying such rude things to her. She had ruined nothing.Nothing was fucked up, nothing and he was one to be telling her such lies.

Glaring directly back into Sesshomaru's deep yellow eyes she huffed. Tuning her gaze from him, not caring what he thought of the gesture.

Thinking that she was turning away from him,Sesshomaru, grabbed Kagome's jaw causing her to cry out a bit as he turned it towards him. He gazed deep into Kagome's horror stricken brown eyes, trying t o find some sence of a kind ,beautiful person Inuyasha saw in her. He couldn't find it.

"I have no idea what InuYasha see's in someone like you." Huffed Sesshomaru at her, gruffly letting go of her jaw, causing her to cry out again.

Holding her jaw in pain; the red fingerlines becoming appreent on her jaw, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in anger and frustration. She didn't want to talk about Inuyasha anymore.It was just a stupid suggestion and right now, his brother being in her room was crule enough, let alone him, treating her like she was nothing.  
"What's that suposto mean you asshole!" She yelled, throwing a pillow in his general direction, missing and hitting some of her papers off her desk.

Sesshomaru, turned in her general direction, glaring even worse at her. Taking a look at her desk, he sat on it, not caring that the desk wasn't made for that purpose and could cave under him in anymoment.

"What is it suposto mean little girl? It means that you have no clue about what you have just done to my brother or me."

"You," Kagome cried, standing up, facing him directly, crossing her small room to stand infront of him with her hands on her hips." I have done nothing to you! NOTHING!"  
She was furious at his claimings now.He comes in barging into her room ,talking trash about her, then acussing her of making his life worse.

Sesshomaru's hand collided with Kagome's face, making her step back a bit. The hearty slap left her breathless and she found it hard to focus in on what was around her.

"Kagome, You have destroied my brother. He hasn't left his from in three days. He has eatten only a meal a day, besides the fact that he hasn't let anyone talk to him. Kagome you are hurting him more and more each day by doing nothing. It's hurting me beause I as a a brother have to see him suffer just because you couldn't see what the hell was infront of you. i mean come on. Miroku and Sango were at the house waiting for him to come home, to congratulate him for getting you back. Man, can you believe how horrible we felt?" Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as she kept her gaze on the floor, another mark on her face showing up.  
Sesshomaru was usually a gental person, on quick to anger when someone stepped on his territory. Kagome never stepped on his territory but, she trampled his brother to death with her words, her plees and her madness. That was enough to trigger something inside of him to snap.As much as Sesshomaru denied it, he was respectful, and protected his brother even when he didn't want it.

Kagome huffed in anger with him still, turning to her window, propping the window up and looking outside.The breese flooding her rooma nd swirling around her image,.Wind dancing with her hair, entrapped in it's capture.  
Sesshomaru waved her off, looking to her door, away from her. He put a handle on the door of her room, pulling it gently to open the fragile thing. Taking a glance at the frail woman over his shoulder, he sighed, knowing he could probably never get threw to her. With one last attempt, Sesshomaru opened the door, looking at her with emotionless eyes.

"Kagome," He began, the door of her bedroom opening slowly."Only yo can save my brother from all the pain he is feeling. You know that, just maybe you should start thining about other before yourself."  
With that,Sesshomaru left threw her open door, leaving her with her thoughts.

Kagome huffed for a moment, decidine to ,or not to run after him .She knew deep inside her ,she could never go back to Inuyasha, we would only hurt him more and she never wanted that but, she was also afraid of what would happen to him.Herself she forgive herself?

Kagomes hazle eyes traveled down to Sesshomaru as he walked threw the open door, of her house, into the bright day. Opening her mouth to speak the words were caught in her throat. She couldn't get them out.She could only breathe. Leanign out her open window, Kagome slowly but surley let herself down the side of the roof with her hands,landing on the ground with a dusty 'poof'  
She quickley ran over to Sesshomaru, gripping his shoulder to turn him towards her. Like he needed protection, he gripped her hand that touched him and glared at her with deep angrey eyes for whoknows what reason.

"Please."Kagome begged, her eyes pleading as tears thretened to fall."Sesshomaru, I cannot go back to Inuyasha. I would if I could but I fear I will cause him more pain then he needs to deal with and as time starts driffting,I am also afraid that he will not accept me as he used to do, with open arms. Please, tell him, I love him but I fear I cannot go back to him."  
With that,Kagome tried to pull away from the ill-tempered Sesshomaru as she looked at the ground in sadness.She was giving everything up for nothing.She knew it but, at this moment she needed to figure things out more then ever.

Sesshomaru, gripped her painful face gently, tilting her head to look up at him. He shook his head and lightly hit her over the head.  
"I will not tell him sucha thing.Kagome, if you were so confused about your emotions you wouldn't be telling me; stopping me to tell me that you love him but arn't sure of what to do with him That's not why you're here. Kagome, i hardly know you but I know if you love something with all your heart you will persue it and try to get it as best as you can. I know from expierence Kagome. You just need to learn how to interpert your feelings better."  
He let go of her ar as well as her chin, turning away, having done what needed to be done. He finally got threw to her.

As he walked away from her, Kagome looked down at her dirty feet in her clean PJ's and just wondered. She just always wondered about what was going on with herself. And for once,Sesshomaru was right. She needed to learn her emotions better then she did at that moment.

_What lay a head would be a mighty challenge but, would Kagome take the risk of falling if someone said they would catch her?_

**A/N: another short chapter. Review please**


	28. I Thought You Stopped Sceaming

Sang came over that week.

Kagome thinking and thinking about all that had been going on around her. She had had such weird feelings latley that she felt like she didn't know herself anymore.  
Sesshomaru's words were slowly seeping into her.Finding her frail body to torcher and annoy with he arrogant words that persued to make Kagome tired but, mostly annoyed with the fact that inevetably...all along, Sesshomaru was right.

After a couple hours of trying to sort things out, Sango knocked on her door. Making a small click sound as she opened the door.

"Hey, sour puss. I brought something to get your mind off things!" Kagome only groaned as Sango said this, knowing there was probably some type of trick up her sleave.  
Sango threw twin bags on the beg, both huge and bulky.  
Something caught Kagome's eyes as thebag fell on the bed infront of where she was sitting; her legs crossed. A small seethrew under garment flew out of the bag. White in color with soft pink tassles cascading over the sides.  
Quickley before Sango could grab thegarmet back from her, Kagome reached for the garment and held it up to her own frame.

"Sango, Please tell me you did not sign us up for strippers and this, is our get up!." Kagome looked at Sango questionally, wondering why the hell she had this anyway. It was skimpy enough but the pure fact that she had brought it into her house and had it in one of her bags was questionable.  
Retreaving her sences, Sango quickley snatched teh garment back and shoved it in a bag.

"No no silly. I'd never do such a thing. Besides I got something better then that!" She jumped up and down with glee.  
Kagome could only sigh. As Kagome's love life flew out fo control,Sango's seemed to just keep getting better and better. Kagome could only guess that Sango was going to put ona show later for her boyfriend. Well knowing Sango's luck, he'd be the father of her children.  
Reaching into one of her huge bundles, Sango pulled out a simple, two piece bikini. Dark blue hem and light blue for teh regular color. The scary thing was she pulled out another one, identical except for the fact it was red and had very skimpy little shorts to go with it.  
Kagome held her head in her hands.She knew what Sango was up to now. Oh, boy did she not want to play the game!

"We're going swimming. Come on girl up and attom.Get your sute on so I can see how good it looks on you!"

Kagome groaned in discust as Sango threw the blue swimsute at her.  
'Great,' Kagome thought.' I get to wearthis sluttly little bathing sute.Fun , fun...fun.'  
Holding the garmet in her hands, Kagome only sighed, throwing off her shirt and slipping the bathing sute top over her bra.  
"Look good enough yet?" Whinned Kagome, annoyed with the fact that she was going to HAVE to go swimming with Sango due to Sango was probably going to keep persisting that she get out and do something.Kagome could never win battles with Sango.

* * *

"Yo,"Called Miroku, leaning against the white door frame of Inuyasha's room. "Dude, it's me.Let me in."  
Miroku knew that when Kagome rejected him and told him she never loved him it had torn him up inside and now he was dealing with battles within himself.  
Even though Miroku knew so much and bout Inuyasha but so little about Kagome, it somehow just seemed right that they should be together.The way there eyes lit up when they were with eachother was amasing but, latley the two of them seemed to be dealing with inner emotions, This coming from a perverts comprehention(sp?).

There was a soft click as Inuyasha opened hte locked door on the other side and let Miroku in.  
Glad of himself that he was Inu's best friend, made him smile. He had to cheer Inuyasha up.Fast before it turned to something awful.

"Hey," Said Miroku, walking into Inuyasha's room; very gently closing the door behind him. The room was horrible mess and the burnt out light bulb in the center did not make for a very nice attraction.  
Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor, his eyes closed as teh window behind him gave off some barley light.

"Oh...hey...Dude...Inuyasha..."Miroku's voice trailed off as he looked around the room. Shattered posters and messed up walls.This place was a hell hole.  
Quickely looking around,Miroku went for the light switch, turning it on making Inuyasha yell after not seeing light for a few days.  
"You have to get out of here Inuyasha. You have too. This is no way to be living. We're gonna go swimming and you're going to have fun."

Inuyasha just sat there in the light still staring at the floor, nothing said or done.

Miroku sighed and walked over to his friend.

A large 'thump' echoed the room and Miroku wacked Inuyasha over the head with a hard covered book to snap him back to reality.

"Fuck Miroku, "Yelled Inuyasha, rubbing the back of his head as a lump started to form."The hell did you do that for you stupid ass fuck!"

Miroku sighed and grabbed Inuyasha's arm with sucha force,inuyasha never thought Miroku could be so gruff with someone.Especially his best friend.

"Inuyasha, this place is a mess and you need to get out of here before you actually do go insane. We're going swimming and that's final!"

Inuyasha grumbled, his ears humming as he heard Miroku whispering to himself.  
'Man this place is worse them my room after my mom cleans it."

* * *

"Damn it Sango! It's freezing!" Yelled Kagome, shivering in her very tight bathing sute. This was not where she wanted to be at all. Right now she could have been at home eating dinner with her family but no! Sango had to drag her off to some stupid pool thinking it was a good idea!  
'That's total bullshit.' Thought Kagome waddling into the water.

"Oh come on Kagome!It's not THAT bad!" Said Sango, a smile on her face as she swam about like a swan.

'Says the person with a large bottom part then me!' Kagome huffed, sinking into the water, clearing off her makeup she wore.

"Hey, Miroku! Over here!" Yelled Sango waving as Miroku looked around ,his red bottoms fanning about.

**_((A/N: You thought he would have wore a speedo didn't you! Haha!_**

Miroku waved back to her and started waddling in the water, Inuyasha behind him.

Kagome poped up brushing ehr hair back and gasping for breath, her make up gone without a trace and she was left standing in her skimpy little bathing sute, in freezing cold water.

"Sango, maybe I should,." Started Kagome before a hand gripped her shoulder firmly making her turn."Oh..Miroku?"

"Hey Kagome whats happening.Oh Sango, I brought a little friend.Hope you don't mind."

Kagome looked over the grinning Miroku's shoulder, seeing Inuyasha.Light blue swim sute with a dark blue trim. Her mouth opened i shock at this and she could only stare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just froze when he saw her. Heh, so this is what Miroku and Sango were skeeming...  
'Damn it all to hell and back.'Thought Inuyasha, staring at the sorce of all his sorrow.

**_A/N:Yeah yeah SHORT YET AGAIN! Laughes like a maniac ehem well anywa, sorry just HAD TO PUT THIS IN. and had to do it all in twenty minutes X.x which is harder then I thought. Well please review! Ja ne! Is pelted with little childrens lollipops. Not my fault i'm too lazy to write!J/k. Bye! Ja ne_**


	29. There Is Nothing To Lose

Kagome shot Sango a death glare.  
_'How could she do this to me! After everything i've been threw! She still has the nerve to bring someone like him around me even though I don't want any part in it!'  
_Kagom's mouth hung open as no words came out.She was in total disbelief that ehr best friend would do something so hurtful as well as painful. Kagome knew she wanted to be with him and it tore her up inside because, she knew he would never take her back after everything she had done.

Moving her creamy skin out the pool she felt someone grab her arm and try to pull her back. She didn't even have you face the person to know who it was.  
snapping her hand back from the grip she looked over her shoulder at Sango, tightly trying to reach for her.  
"I trusted you.." Whispered Sango so only she could hear. With that, Kagome trugged threw the water , going past Inuyasha ,looking at his complexion before tears came to her eyes.  
Inuyasha only looked at her gaze with swollen red eyes that looked like he had been crying. Quickley her looked away from her seeing her sorrow in her eyes.

Kagome quickley got out of the pool and walked calmly to the locker room before shutting herself intoa bathroom stall. She sat on the toilet as tears rolled down her cheaks. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't have been true.  
_"This is all just a night mare, it'll all go away"_ She whispered to herself, pressing the palms of her hands to her ears ,trying to mute the cries of her heart to her.

Raising her eyes to the bathroom stall door she could hear faint cries of her name comming off of someones tounge.  
Her first thought was Inuyasha but she then remembered where she was.In the '**Girls'** Locker room.

Thinking fast Kagome pressed her feet against the middle of the door, holding it closed and making it look like there was no one in the stalls. Wipping the tears from her eyes, Kagome held her breath as Sango called out her name once again.

"Kagome are you in here?"

Kagome glared heavily at the door, trying to not let her cover be blown. The agrivating pain of waiting for her friend to leave seemed like forever, when it was really only thirty seconds.

As the foot steps began to desend from her,Kagome placed her feet on the wet floor.Only sitting there for a moment, Kagome thought of a plan and now was the time to put it into action.

* * *

Inuyasha could hear his friend Miroku yelling out his name as he hid behind the main entrance door. He felt the coldness of the wall behind him pressed up against his back, sending a cool shiver down his spin. His name got fainter and fainter before Inuyasha could no longer hear it.

Breathing a sigh of tension, He strode to her locker and forced it open.Hoping his clothes would magically place themselves apon him, he growled at the thought of having to hide from his friend walking back and forth between the swimming arena and the changing room.

Thinking quickley of a plan, he put it into action, quickley changing into his clothing and slipping into his shoes, he ran his hands threw his hair to comb it out before running out of the changing area to the lobby, sighing at the feeling of almost being free.

* * *

Kagome slipped her shirt over her bathing sute, not having enough time to do everything. ,Shoving her bra and underwear into her bag with her towel, she quickly got the makeup from her purse, slapping it on as fast as she could.

She looked alright, running out of the change room into the lobby. She smelled the non-chlorine air and closed her eyes, walking towards the doors in her mind, when she collided with something.  
**_Someone_**

Opening her eyes she started up into hazy yellow jewels that could only stare back.

moving her body away from him even though her body lingered for the touch of him she could not bring herself to do it. Not after everything that went on.  
Her gaze slipped to the floor as she quickley ran to the door , forcing it open.  
Her throat crackled with tears she choked back.  
Knowing there was no way to get home, Kagome sat on the bus bench taking out change to take it. She shook with the coldness of her clothing that clung to her body. Her head in her hands, her makeup distored with the water from her eyes.

Inuyasha walked past her, noticing her shivering state as well as the sadness within him. Looking at the marks on his arm he sighed, pushing all of his hair back .

He looked back at her as he passed her and noticed the distressed look on his face that he never ment to cause.  
Slipping into his black hummer he started the car, looking at her fragile frame that seemed to be breaking the more he looked at it.  
He wanted to just run over to her and put her in his arms with a firey passion but couldn't bring himself out of the car. even though he knew she was hurting, she had also hurt him, bringing him to the point of suicide.

As he advanced threw the parking lot, he passed by her again.A feeling of gerif passed over him.  
'It seems the more i think about her, the worse I become.'

The eyes traveld over to the review mirror, again at her small form. He sighed, putting his truck into reverse and opening the door on the passanger side.

"Get in" Inuyasha growled , looking at her still frame.  
As her eyes shot up to look at him, a twinge in his heart played out but he held back the nerve to be nice to her. She was the sorce of all his pain, even though he still loved her.

"But ,I probably should.." She started before snapping back in her seat at the tone of his voice.

"Just get in the fucking car ,Kagome!" He yelled. She was so nervouse about her feeling and her wants to not even think about the offer. Just because he was in the car didn't mean he wanted to talk. He just wanted to drive her home, not do anything else.  
_'Fifteen minutes of being with her, to keep her safe won't hurt you.'_

Kagome crawled into the truck, shivering and shacking in nervousness.  
_'This will be one long ride home'_

A/N: I know I know I havn't written for a long time but I've had MAJOR writers block as well as i had about three tests, three asignments and a thing toread in two weeks. And I still! Have not even done one of the assignments. : is proud: well heres the lastes install ment. i'll try to update this friday or ina few weeks. Sorry about that!  
Healingwings


	30. Let Me Speak

There was an eery silence on the way home.One that could have been avoided if it weren't for the situation at hand.

Kagome sighed as she looked out the passanger window into the heated night. The cold nipped at the window ,calling her out to it. Refusing the call she looked past the cold into the skies above.  
_**''Kami,how did i get myself into such a mess''**_  
She shifted in her seat as the sting of chlorine hit her nostrils. It wasn't comforting, let alone helping the tesion building between the two.  
With tired eyes, Kagome looked over at her driver.Her captive of the moment.  
He rubbed his already red eyes,like he was trying to see better even though his attempts made him look more like a drug addict then someone who was deprived of sleep.

His eyes wandered as he should be looking at the road.The traveled to his passanger who he unintentionally, locked eyes with.  
There was one second of great happiness but it soon faded as their anger and sadness took over the moment.  
They looked away.  
_**''Don't speak, just keep driving.**_''Inuyasha muttered to himself, hoping the best would come out of his efforts.Silence.

* * *

_"Sango,why didn't you tell me Kagome was comming here?"_

"I dunno,why don't you explain bringing Inuyasha here!"  
_"Maybe you should explain first!"_

"Fine,"

Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha has stormed out of the pool,things had heated up between Sango and Miroku.Not in a sensual way, a Angrey way.  
"I brought Kagome here thinking you would want two woman with you and also because i havn't had time with her in the last couple of weeks!Whats your excuse Miroku?"

Sango, well, she did have a bit of a anger fleet that happened everytime she was brought up or when being accused,Then again who isn't rilled up when people talk about them or accuse them?

Miroku sighed heavily, knowing whether his answer was good or bad, he would still have to get barked from by Sango.  
"I brought Inuyasha here to get clensed with just me and you and try to make him not so 'selfcentered' up in his room. i brought him thinking he could have sme freedom and get out his room and try to be normal agian.Not suicidle."

Sango looked at him in disbelief of what a friend he had wanted to be and how much he REALLY cared for Inuyasha. Shaking her head of her worries she looked up to Miroku and grabbed him by the sholders, holding him stedy.  
"We have to go get them! Who knows what could happen!"  
Miroku nodded agreement before he trugged out of the pool, his girlfriend in tow.

* * *

As the dawned Kagome's house, a sence of relief hit her, yet, there was a sence of guilt in it.  
Her house appired on the slanted hill as the got closer and closer to it.

Pulling into the drive way, Kagome sat there looking at her house and thinking. At that moment she wanted to jump out of the car; run to the house ,whipping open the door to freedom. Something held her back. Inuyasha.

"Well whats wrong?Get out!"Inuyasha barked, instantly regretting it as soon as it came out. He shouldn't treat Kagome like that, but he was one to never appoligise.

"I can't" She whispered and looked at him. Her eyes faintly glistened of tears as she swallowed hard. She gripped the hand on the sterring wheel to bring his eyes over to hers.

"We need to talk."


	31. This Is My Ending ,Dear

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in astonishment. Had she just preposed to talk to him after how long?As much as he wanted to talk, Inuyasha wasn't so sure his body would let him.  
"There isn't anything to talk about!"He snapped at her, knowing the words had come out harsher then intended. His body had betraied him. Something he wanted to do and needed to do was once again, Foiled by his body misbehaving him. Never listening to what his mind was telling it to do.  
The words hit deep in Kagome ,even thought the out burts was bound to happen. All her courage that had helped her before to muster up the confidence to talk to him about the current situation, was gone. Taken away by one sentance. Trying to gather at least some confidence ,she began to talk to him.

"Yes, we have to talk about this. We both can't go on like this." As hard as she tried ,she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.His pain over welmed her for she had caused it.  
Inuyasha huffed even knowing her words were like words of wisdom that we beautiful and true. But once again though,his body betraied him.  
"I don't need you,I never did!Don't you dare tell me what i have to talk to you about!I'm grown threw this hell raising esperience, more then you know"  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief.All her shameful thoughts of past days came back to her. Images of his body entangled; was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Tears of sorrow and regret over this experience.  
"Grown ?Grown Inuyasha?Kagome looked to the floor of the truck, unable to think properly."I was nothing to you when you made love to me? No, i'm mistaked ,it wasn't love, it was a friendly fuck, right"  
Whincing at her words, Inuyasha regreted saying such things to the girl he loned for so much.  
She continued."Inuyasha, if you've grown so, why did you slit your wrists?Why can't you look me in the eyes anymore ,without a sence of sadness well up in your eyes?"Wipping away a tear from her cheak, Inuyasha watched in astonishment as she had enough courange to continue on."You look at me with so much hate.Why , if you've grown so much, why don't you confront your problems?"  
She was monotone. On the brink of breaking down into a crying fit. Only a few tears escaped her eyes.

Turning to look at the man she once loved so dearly but now held a great sadness for, she reached for his hand.  
Inuyasha, had no thoughts going threw his head as Kagome touched his cold hands with her own warm ones, egnighting a flame within him, of love and hate. Her hands gently caressed his hand till he felt something else replace it. Something he longed to touch once again but, was never able to ,from the lack of self control.  
Kagome held his hand to her cheak, letting a few tears slip into his hand from her teary eyes.Lightly grabbing his head to face hers, she caressed his cheak with the back of her hand in asoothing gesture. As his body betraied him, Inuyasha growled at the touch of even though he wanted more soothing.  
Kagome removed her delicate hand and looked at him, a few more tears touching his hand.  
"Inuyasha,"She whispered, drawing his attention."Look in my eyes and tell me how much you hate me"  
That was the final knocking blow for Inuyasha.Those words were the pinical of pain that seemed to long for this last week. With her words he lashed out at her.  
"I hate you Kagome. I hate how you decieved me and allowed me to love you even though you could never be faithful. I hate how the intamace we shared was so easily shattered into pieces and used as black mail. I hate the way your body feels under my fingertips and how everytime I look at my bed, I start to want you more them before. You're like a drug Kagome, and frankly, I hate drugs"

Nodding in approvement, Kagome let go of his hand quickley ,sitting back in her seat.Her expresion was happy for reason's unknown to Inuyasha.She was so calm about the ,matter like nothing hurtful had come out of that sentance. Her emotions were to uncontrollable,even for her.  
"I'm glad."Kacome said, brishing her bangs away from her forehead.Inuyasha stared at the girl. Hopping for answers. "I'm glad you honest "  
Her teary eyes welled up as she smiled brightly, Even though his words killed her. His honestly made her spirit live. Turning to him, Kagome moved a bit closer to him, still smiling happily.  
"I'm right here." She said wrapping her pale arems around his brod shoulders.  
"I'm right here." Gently Kagome kissed him, shyly and sweet.Inuyasha responded urgently, longing for this emotions so much. This kiss was light and longing .Enchanting more them suducing.

_Thats when his body betraied him.  
_  
His hands shot foreward presing against her body powerfully, knocking her away. It was so sudden that the suden impact caused her body to harshly his the window,shattering it. Pieces of glass dug into Kagomes back as her body shook. The sudden jolt, left her body confused and inshock of it all. Wasn't what he just did a crime?  
Inuyasha shook heavily, not knowing what had come over him.It was so sudden ,that even he realized that he couldn't control it.  
"Get out," Inuyasha whispered, his voice quavering slightly. Still in trama from the act her just displaied. Nothing could take away the guilt in his stomach now.It had turned from a small stream into a raging ocean storm inside him. Kagome was not safe around him anymore.  
"Get out!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing the frantic girl reach for the latch of the door, cutting her hands on the shards of glass. He could see she struggled a bit with the door handle and so he tenitively reached across ehr to open the door. He stoped dead in his tracks apon hearing her.  
"No, please No! Stop! Just stop"  
Kagome from then, quickley fled the car, tripping as she got out ,scratching up her knees with the ground. She slammed the door with rivers of tears flowing down her face of her now pitch white skin.  
Not being able to hold his tears anylonger, Inuyasha grabbed the steering wheel , and put the car into reverse. His head felt heavy with sorrow as the guilt in the pit of his stomach gre to the size of a football field.He had hurt the one he had loved for so lone and knew he needed her. Now there was no getting her back.his was his final pit stop. The end of his journey. he knew it.

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the edge of a cliff. This was his desision. He had lost everything he needed to survive. The girl of his dreams, his soul mate. His friends and family.His masculinity as well as his will to survive.Clear as the nost on his face, Inuyasha could see it now that Kagome was his desteny. No other woman taunted him so, to the brink of madness like she did, nore did they even come close to making him as miserable as he was now. She was all he needed to survive and she was gone. Just like everyone else. As he gazed over at the sea, he cursed the sea for being so carless and carefree.Just another shell on the sand. He hated how the sea tossed it's waves so effortlessly and how ever splash never bothered it.  
"Even the sea has it's ripples."Came a voice from behind him ,Drawing his attention further to the absured noise.He came face to face with his greatest fear.  
She brushed her hair over her ears, as she grased past him to the water below. Taking out a thin themose from her side, she gestured at Inuyasha.  
"Even in the summer, windy spots become cold and need a cup of coco." She whispered, smiling her usual smile.  
"Kagome,"Inuayasga huffed half exasperated and half surprised. Was she actually here, or was it a figment of his imagination?  
"Why are you here Kagome?I could hurt you." He trailed off in thelast bit and safly looked back to the sea, hopping to become it soon enough.  
Kagome took out a cup and filled it with coco to drink. She sat on her knees over looking the ocean.  
"I know, but I trust you. I have no choice now, since the docto found something out we both didn't know."She took a hushed sip of her coco,careful not to burn her tounge.  
Inuayshas epression instantly changed from sad to horrific in a split second.Recolations for him came quickley, him hoping not for what was to come.  
"You arn't pregnaunt are you?" Inuyasha whispered ina low horror stricken voice. The last thing her wanted was another version of him running aroun. What horror that would be when he was just about to commit suicide.  
Kagome's hands shook as he saw her bandaged up hands pour another cup of coco. He felt awful.Why had it come to this.

"Coco?"Kagome said smiling as usual, holding the glass up to him.  
Knowing if he didn't take the cup, she may never tell him. He gestured a thank you and took it carefully not to spill a drop.  
"Kagome stop avoiding the conversation."Inuyasha was blunt.There was no more pussyfooting around the bush anymore.It was time to mature and there was no better time then now.  
"I was, "Began Kagome."But I lost it." He grase was fixed to the water as she watched the ocean dance grasefully in the breese. "The oceans so beautiful isn;t it?  
Inuyasha sat down beside her ,look to the water as well, thoughts running threw his mind.  
"Was it mine Kagome?"He spoke, tilting her neak to look at him.  
Kagome snarled and went to looking back on the oceans;s waves.  
"who else did I carlessly fuck in the middle of the night? Not the bloody ocean." She sneered. She seemed vulgar but, Inuyasah knew she was offended. He had inface insulted her pride byasking if she was easy.  
"Made love to."Inuyasha corrected, rubbing her back soothing like she was done to his cheek.  
"What?"She plundered as she stared at his tanned face and brod features.No wonders she fell in love with him.  
"Made love to. We didn't carlessly fuck Kagome, we made love. It produced a child that neither of us got to hold in our arms."  
His words were very sweet ,gental like a lover should be, yet Kagome couldn't trust his words, if it was actually him speaking, or just the moment.

The coco danced on her tounge before she swallowed.It seemed more bitter then before but, it could just be her emotions disruptin the taste. She swallowed ,looking at him.  
"Inuaysha,"She whispered, looking him deep in the eyes like she hadn't done in a long time."We can't go on like this. I love you, you know that but, i'm lost right now. I need some time to sort things out." She held his hand gently and then drank the rest of the coco before gathering her cup and her thermous, standing up.She looked at him and smiled, brigher then she had in the last couple of weeks.  
"Keep the cup, Inuyasha."With that she walked backdown the hill toher awaiting car.

Not knowing her intentions, he could only understand her words.She didn't want to commit to him if she hadn't figured out what she wanted yet. If she did commit then change her mind, it would hurt worse then before.  
As he looked outover the ocean, drinking the last of the coco, something slipped inside his mouthSomething solid and metalic feeling. Pulling the pertruding thing from his mouth, he saw a silver chain with charms with the letters of his name ,dangling off it. In astonishment of the sneeky gift, Inuyasha dried it off with his sleave. He could only wonder how much it cost her. Then something faded ,crossed his line of vision. A weathered tag ,dangling off the chain. he gripped it, pulling it off to read it. 'Luckey Loon' It said. He had to chuckle.

* * *

Miroku sat beside Sango who sipped her tea noisely as her leg quivered in an emotion too hard to explain. Miroku did nothing to comfort the woman beside him for, there were sparks flying between the two of them. You could tell by the tension in the air.

"Well ,"Began Miroku ,his voice lightly shakey."everthing must be alright at the moment right?" The enitial responce from him, turned Sango attention towards him.Amber burned in her eyes .Miroku senced dange.  
"Did you come,with that phrase before or after Inuyasha injured Kagome?" She snarled at his expression, for how dare he say such a thing . Sango's voice was low as to not let the woman in the next room hear them .  
Standing his ground, Miroku glareed heavily at his girlf friend.  
"I thought of it after, Sango.I was stating Kagome can usually make ends meet with Inuyasha. Can you not even see that or are you blind to that as well?"He was being quite snappy for someone so soft spoken.Harsher then intended but, all the more power.  
Sangos's expression was tastless. Like a candle snuffed out by fingers. The candles steaming with the remaining fire.  
"Why don't you just-"  
"Break up. I'm breaking up with you."

**_A/N:Sorry this took me so long to post. I actually wrote this in a book and so, it took my longer then expected to find it. I was also listening to Kingdom hearts melodies which made me type slower as I sung:sweat: well anyway. I'll post the next chapter soon I promise!  
Please review and e-mail me at Thanks!  
-Healingwigs_**


	32. Can't You See Me

Sango stood there in awe,Looking at the man who wanted nothing to even do with her anymore.How could it be? She had done so much to make their relationship work yet, now he wanted nothing to do with her. This didn't make sence.  
_Why?_  
The questions kept running threw her head as she kept her gaze apon his image which seemed to be fading dim in the bright sunlit day. Sango could see his movements stiffen as he sighed, almost as if he was angrey with her for something she had dones to him but, amoung everything they did together, what could that be?  
Watching as her turned for the door to leave ,She was pinned in either running after the man she loved, or consoling the girl who she loved as well. It as as if she was in a never ending box that had no secret corners, nooks, or holes and there was no way out.  
Mustering up her confidence, Sango looked at her lap, waiting for the heat in her eyes to become tears.  
"Tell me why. I need to know."

Miroku stopped in his tracks. Mere feet from the door lingering before him. he had no intention to look at her, yet he did anyway.A par tof him realizing that if he didn't look now, he may never see her again.  
Sucking in a delayed breath, Miroku spoke.  
"I can't keep doing this anymore, when i'm neglecting my family, the ones who also love me. You' re weighing me down and Sango..That night when Inuyasha met Kagome and we...suposidly made love, it wasn't love. You are very beautiful Sango, and I took your inoccence. I'm sorry but, i'm not ready to settle down just yet. I can't love you in return. Good bye."

His words were like daggers ,cutting ever inch of Sango up into nothing.Nothing to even give to any other man for no other man would do. As she watching him leave her presence as Kagome's entered the room, Tears began to pool in her eyes, realizing everything she sacrificed for him was for nothing. He could never accept it.  
Dawning that if Kagome saw her crying, she would ask what was wrong, Sango, sucked back her tears, wipping her face while plasting a fake smile as Kagome walked over to her.

"How did it go?"Sango asked as her being slowly died.

Kagome nodded while sitting down beside the girl. Kagomes features were so weathered down almost as if she had been crying and her make up ran but, the make up was gone but the tear stains weren't.  
"Good ,I guess."She whispered,brushing back her hair with her fingers in a slow act of wearyness."He won't die.He'll come back to me."

Putting on that fake smile, Sango hugged, Kagome even though there was really no effort put into the hug anymore.Her body was unwilling to really respond in a positive matter.  
"I'm so happy for you Kagome," Looking at the clock, an idea came to Sango's mind before she stood up, smiling her fake smile gracefully. " Sorry to cut things short but, i have to go see Miroku at work. I promise I will try to contact you."

It seemed a bit strange to Kagome that Sango wanted to go to his work, but she wasn't about to start a fight over something so simple. Letting it slide, she nodded her approval to Sango, before she left.  
"Alright then, I'll give you a call later."

"Thanks!" Sango said as she opened the door, tears welling in her eyes like cries from prisioners trapt for so long.Her emotions were high as she began to head away from Kagomes house, starting a journey to find Miroku. Even if he didn't want to settle down, She would still try to make eneds meet insted of ending it like this.

* * *

Inuyasha came to Kagome's door around eleven at night when her family was in bed and she was just finishing cleaning before tomorrow morning. He had just come in, like many times before yet, in this way, it was more of a friendly intrustion which was nice since, Kagome hadn't seen that side of Inuyasha for a long time.

As Kagome wiped off the table, she looked over at the approching man with a look of happiness that was almost lost not to long ago.  
Even as she was busy cleaning with her mind set on that intent as well, she made an effort to start a conversation.  
"Hey, Inuyasha. You're doing well."

He nodded, picking a seat around the table she was cleaning then just plopped himself down.  
"Yeah, I went to the hospital for my wrists. They made sure everything was alright. I'm doing pretty good I guess. You Kagome?" He questioned in return, watching her graceful form clean the house.,

"Well,"Said Kagome walking over to the couch, fluffying the pillows and smoothing out the wrinkles of her couch." I'm doing fine, a bit over welmed with everything but, fine."

Nodding in agreement, Inuyasha looked at her. An idea comming to his head. Smirking her walked over to her then sat down on her freshly unwrinkled couch. Sometimes, little things like this needed to bring a more calmness to the air.

With her mouth in awe of his gesture, she took a pillow and smacked him upside the head.  
"Look! I clean and clean and this is how you treat me!"

Smiling as she continued to smake, Inuyasha lunged at her stomach, tumbling her over on to the carpeted round that collided with her back. He had her pinned in one of the most akwardest ways yet, it didn't seem like a sexual gesture anymore.  
Taking a pillow for himself, he began to hit Kagome with it, thus, begining a pillow fight.

It didn't last too long yet ,when it was over, it left them feeling better about the last couple of weeks.

Inuyasha lay beside Kagome laughing as she giggled, trying to smooth out her hair.

"We, havn't done that in a long time." Kagome said, smiling over at Inuyasha, glad to clear their heads of resent events.

Laughing Inuyasha nodded in return."Yeah." Dawning on him that he hadn't told her the reason for being here ,he sat up, reaching in to his pocket.

Startled at what he was doing Kagome watched in question as he pulled out a box then another one from inside that one.

"Here," Inuyasha said, as he took out some earrings and put it in her hand. "You gave me something so, now I want you to not feel so alone and NO," He said as she tried to give it back to him." I'm not touching it man!I don't touch your things."

Rolling her eyes at the stupid arrogance, Kagome sat up, looking at the earrings. They were very simple. A regular hook earring with the letter _K_ dangling down from them. A very small sentimental gift in a way.


	33. When Wrongs Are Right

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not even continuing this after such a long time. This will be the short and final chapter of my story;thus finishing something I started 4 years ago. Wow I'm gained so much mroe knowledge then when I first started, both good and bad.

I hope I didn't crush anyones dreams but here is the final installment. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:I don't own Anything related to Inuyasha , only the story plot.**

The wind blew threw her russled black hair as she stood on a grassy cliff , a sketch pad in her hand. With a soft push of direction towards the cliff, her skirt swaied almost in a a trance with what she had been drawing.

It had been two years now. Two years since everything began and ended in such a tragic role of events that somehow satisfied the growing hunger of freedom she had in the pit of her stomach.

As that girl stood on top of that cliff, sketching away, a car slowlypulled up in the parking space in the gravel behind her. Even as the tires rummbled to a hault on the even gravel, she was unmoved. The wind compleatly devouring her attention to gaze apon something that was part of her imagination.

There were foot steps. a Dieing unnessisary sound in the mist of the swirling world around her, drawing her from her thoughts.

The sun glistened her hair as she turned to look at who had taken her from her world so quickley with a look apon her face of worry but her half open smile telling you it was alright to disturb her.

The man aproched her soothingly. His actions not fast nore were they drastic. With his hands in his pockets, the wind pushed him closer to her, blowing her hair as well as his around their faces, tangling them in a mess of knots.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said as she brought up a hand to brush her hair from her face as the wind died down. With an almost nervous reaction, She looked to her wiggling toes in the grass before looking back at him from an side angle.

"Hey." He whispered as he came to sat down beside her cream colored legs, letting the wing engulf him once more."It's been a while." He said, Not looking at the womans gaze yet, to what she was looking at before he interrupted.

She only nodded.

"Quite" Came the words from her mouth. Flattening her skirt to her own bottom to not give off sudden gestures of intamacy that were un-needed. "Where have you been for the last couple monthes?"

Her face still smiling as clear as day as she rested her book beside him, Looking at him with a glance of happiness. Had it been to long or was it just the infatuation that made them both at ease.

"I've been around" He said, smirking to no one but himself. He was pleased as her reached for her hand before she accidentally pulled it away.

" Not around enough." The woman whispered in almost sadness yet only to look up once again with her cheery smile on her face."You know you could have told me you were gone. Sometimes I wonder if we really are friends."

Inuyasha nodded as he turned his face towards hers. "I'm sorry. I've had enough time to myself in the past couple monthes to last me a life time."

There was nothing to say as the wind blew over the two of them again, snaking around their hair once more.The compleate still silence of the sun between the two of them said enough then a thousand words could.

"I still want to be with you."He mouthed as he gently grabbed her arm this time before she could disappear again.

The girl nodded only to look away once more.

"You want me to love you, even though I know what you've done to me."

Sadly with a drawning face, he looked down. His gaze shadowed by his bangs. "Yes." He said with a voice weakening slowly.

"After all you've done, You want me."

"Yes "He said again,knowing she was leading him on to something that could leave him in distruction even though his life would go on.

"After not saying a word for monthes you want to be with me?" She questioned once more as to his motives for asking such questions that were not needed.

His throat tightening as he gripped her arm harder yet, his hand was slidding from her arm to her hand, trying to grasp it even for one last time.

_"Yes"_

The girl looked at him with a very unmoving gaze that could send chills running up your spine for the right reasons.

Witha touch of her hand, he looked up to her as she tenitivly touched his tanned cheaks. her smile was all he needed before he reached for his pack grabbing out a canister with what looked like ice and rootbeer.

"Would you like some?" He said, a cheerful expression in his voice as he took out the thin cups that lay in such a small pack.

She only nodded as the sunlight hit her hair twisting it with the sudden gust of wind as her_** 'K'**_ Earrings dangled in bliss.


End file.
